We're Reeling Through An Endless Fall
by JRRPPNKLuvr4evr
Summary: Normality. That is what Bella Swan's life is all about. Sex, drugs, adventure, mystery, friends, enemies and love. That is what Bella dreams of. When she falls asleep, she is overcome with what her life could be like. But not every dream she has is good.
1. Midgets on Mountaintops

**For those of you who like my story, Sweet Temptation, I hope you'll like this one. It's not as funny as the other, but I will still try to incorporate **_**some**_** humor. Please enjoy, and review when you're done reading.**

**Shout out to everyone in San Diego…**

**Thank you to Airborne Toxic Event…**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

_We were finally there. I took a deep breath and looked around. I had never been on the top of a mountain before. The air was fresh, and I could see all the way out across the small town that was Forks, Washington. I heard Alice gasp next to me. My cousin loved the outdoors. I'm not such a huge fan – I prefer shopping and being indoors – but I still liked to see the city from up here. I was enjoying the great al fresco right now. I grinned. The grin soon fell off my face when I looked down. Down, down, down, down. We had to be at least 9,000 feet up, maybe more…I stumbled backwards, but caught myself on a two foot railing. I began feeling nauseous. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut._

_Alice's shrill voice rang through the mountain top. "Oh! Of course! I would love to!" I opened my eyes and gripped the railing even tighter. When I was fairly positive that I wasn't going to fall over or throw up, I looked over to where Alice was standing. She was holding a digital camera. In front of her were two midgets – a couple – smiling and posing. Alice was taking their picture. I heard her giggle and say, "1…2…3…say cheese!" The couple smiled and the flash of the camera reflected off their sweaty faces. I took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth. The couple thanked Alice for taking their picture, and then began descending the mountain. I hoped we would be doing the same soon. _

_In the center of where we were standing was a big rock. I stumbled over to it and held on for dear life. My eyes squeezed shut, again. When I opened them, the scene had completely changed._

_My room. My sanctuary. I smiled. It seemed a lot cleaner than I had remembered it. I shrugged. One of my headphones was in my ear; the other was in my lap. I looked down. What was I wearing? I had on jeans…men's jeans. My eyes widened as I looked at myself in the mirror across from my bed. I was Bella Swan, but I didn't look like myself. I looked like my best friend…Jasper…_

_Screaming. Blood curdling, cover-your-ears screaming. It was coming from outside. I looked at my face in the mirror again. I – Jasper – was…smiling. His maniacal grin stretched from ear to ear, and I – he – began…laughing. From outside, I could hear, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" That was followed by more screaming. The screaming was cut off by wet, gurgling noises. Blood. "IT'S CALLED 100 UPSIDE-DOWN SHARP BOTTLE CAPS AND GLASS SHARDS…" This time I was the one yelling. Why would I be doing this to anyone? Why would Jasper be doing this to anyone?_

_The scene changed yet again. _

_I was in an unfamiliar room. On the right wall was a magnet board covered in pictures of random boys. They had hearts drawn all over them. I laughed a little to myself. On the left wall was a big closet with mirrors covering the sliding doors. My eyes scanned the room once again. I looked in the mirror, and saw that I was myself again. Thank God. _

_Outside of the room I heard Renee doing the laundry. I also heard something else, but I couldn't place what it was. I quietly got up off the bed, and peeked my head around the corner. _

_There was a baby sitting on the floor, playing with a teddy bear. Her soft, caramel curls bounced playfully around her face. Her head was facing the ground, but I could hear her hushed giggles. She was wearing a diaper and a small yellow shirt. I walked completely out of my room and knelt down to see her better. _

_Her little dimpled hands grabbed the teddy bear off the ground, squeezed it, and then threw it back on the ground again. She repeated this action multiple times. I began cooing soft, slight murmurs to her, waiting for her to turn her head towards me. I gently stroked her hair, and in a very horror-movie-like-fashion, her head snapped up. She glared into my eyes. I was so startled that I fell backwards a little bit. She gave me a very apologetic look as she made her way over to where I was sitting. I took the time to look at her. She had plump pink lips, and pink rosy cheeks. She had a very cut face, but it was her eyes that got me. They were…my eyes…Big and brown, with long, full lashes. I gawked. _

_When she reached me, she smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Her voice was so beautiful. She pronounced the words with such grace and elegance that I couldn't help but gape at her. The words fluently flowed out of her mouth like it was the most ordinary thing for a toddler of her age to be speaking so perfectly. She spoke better than me! She grinned._

"_W-w-what's your n-name?" I asked, stumbling over my words as I said them._

"_Renesmee." She stated, matter-of-factly. My eyes opened even wider._

"_W-well, it's very n-nice to m-meet you, Renesmee." She giggled a little at the way my voice faltered when I spoke._

"_Follow me," she said._

_I did. She led me down a dark hallway. I wasn't sure where we were going, but for some reason, I trusted Renesmee. I followed her all the way down the hall to the only door at this end, and I could see a sliver of light coming from underneath it._

_I opened the door and looked around. It was the room from before, when I was Jasper. Nothing had changed._

_I looked down at the carpet. There was a pool of blood at the foot of the bed. I followed it up. There, lying on the bed was a man I knew very well. His throat was slit open, and his eyes were rolled back in his head. I took a step towards him. Yes, I was certain of who this was._

_Charlie._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

I awoke from my dream panting. I was covered in a layer of sweat; my right hand grasping the sheets and my left hand squeezing what I thought to be a pillow. I squeezed the pillow even harder, released it, and slammed my fist back down on it. _That is one hard pillow. _

"OW!" Jacob yelled as my fist came in contact with his rib cage. My head snapped up, and I got a sort of whiplash from the sudden movement. I fell backwards onto the bed, and the force of my fall shook the entire divan.

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob's warm breath was in my ear, and a shiver flittered down my body. I sighed.

"Sorry. I just had a bad dream. Don't worry about it." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, holding it in for half a minute before releasing it. I felt the bed shake again, and when I opened my eyes, Jacob's face was inches from mine. His hands were on each side of my head, propping up his weight. He smirked before kissing me chastely on the lips, and jumping out of bed. I closed my eyes again, and tried to get more sleep. Just before I was taken away with the darkness of sleep, I heard the shower turn on.

I was asleep again, only this time there was no dream.

When I woke up, I found the house empty and eerily silent. Jacob left a note on the table,

_Went to work. I'm not going to be back until about 3:00 am. Sorry. I love you._

I crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it away as I made my way to the kitchen. _What do I want for breakfast?_

I decided on a cheese omelet, and a bowl of Coco Puffs. _They turn the milk chocolaty!_ This wasn't the best combination for my breakfast, but whatever.

I crammed all of the food down my throat, grabbed my purse, and walked outside. The sun blinded me as I took a step through the door, so I walked back inside and quickly put on my Ray Bans. I walked back outside, and made my way over to my car. His name is PJ Sparkles. He's a rusty old red truck, and I love him with all of my heart. My dad, Charlie gave him to me back in high school.

_Charlie. _I thought about my dream from the night before.

I decided to call him.

"Ugh, Hello?" Charlie's gruff, sleepy voice answered the phone. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Hi, Dad. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Well, Bells, yeah. Actually, you did…"

"Oh. Sorry…Well, I just wanted to check in on you. How are you?"

"…Tired…"

"Oh, I guess I could have figured that one out…" I scratched the back of my head. I heard Charlie yawn on the other side.

"Okay, well, why don't you go back to sleep, Dad. Sorry to wake you up."

"Thanks, Bella. I'll see you later. Bye."

Before I could say bye, I heard the tone coming from the other line. He hung up.

I sighed as I started the engine. PJ Sparkles sputtered to life. I let the sound soothe my nerves, and soon I was driving.

I was at a four-way stop when it happened.

**Okay, this is a short chapter, I know. I'm probably going to write another one today, just to make up for what I didn't write here. **

**For those of you that are wondering, yes, that is a real dream that **_**I **_**have had.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW! It will make me almost as happy as a…well, I can't really think of anything. Just review. Thanks!  
**

**Love foeva,**

**Olie**


	2. Stupid Michael Meyers

**Sorry to keep y'all waitin' but I been kinda busy lately, so now I present you with another chapter. Please enjoy it. And review.**

**Dom moj dostroen, no ya v nem odin. Hlopnula dver' za spinoj. Veter osennij stuchitsya v okno, plachet opyat' nado mnoj.**

**Shhoouutt oouuttss t-t-t-to: Mrs. "I can be serious sometimes" i.e. Thea…erm…and…I guess that's it. Oh, right, Hoochy, Douchey, and Clite. There are too many other people to name so I'll leave it at that.**

**ENJOY! Or else.**

EPOV

"Hello?"

"Hiii my little Eddie-poo!"

_Damn. I should have known._

"Hi, Kate. What is it?"

"Wh…Ed …I…You see…Edwar…" She couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Kate, I'm driving. If you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to hang up."

I could practically hear her pouting through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Well. As I was saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted me; I need $150.00," she told me, a slight bit of hostility tainting her voice. I groaned into the reciever, and asked, "Why do you need that much money?" knowing that wasn't the response she was expecting.

My dad is the most reputable doctor in all of Forks, Washington. I get that. I have money. A lot of money. I get that, too. What I don't get is why Kate thinks that just because we're going out, she doesn't need to get a job, and she can ask for money from me whenever she wants. I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to spend this money on. Today, I was going to stand up to her.

I could hear her tapping her long, slender fingers on the table. In my head, I imagined her laying across the sofa, her hand resting on the coffee table next to it. Excuse me, I meant laying across _my _sofa, with her hand on _my_ coffee table. I was getting so fed up with her. She waited for me to coo, and say something like 'Oh, of course Kate! I would love to waste more money on you just so you can blow it, and buy some piece of crap thing that you don't need! Here. Take all my money. While you're at it, why don't you take my house, and my car, and everything else I posess. Please, take my soul too! Maybe you can use it, cause God knows you don't have one…' I faintly smiled at the thought of just letting Kate have it. No holding back.

I had always been so overly protective of her, physically and emotionally. And she didn't appreciate it one bit. She would constantly beg me for money, and clothes, and accessories, and so many goddamn products, and what do you know? Everything was thrown away with reasons of "This stuff doesn't work!" and "This is so out of style!" The wosrt part was that I never did anything about it. Because, to tell you the truth, I was scared. Scared that she would leave me. Scared that she would go find someone better; better than me, and better for her. I was scared that I would never find someone else. I didn't care that she was rude to me, and that she was ungrateful. She was all I had. For a second there, I even thought we belonged together.

None of that mattered now.

"Look, Edward. I thought we had a deal. I don't ask you questions about how you spend your money, and you don't ask how I spend mine," she informed me. This was the first time I had ever heard that rule.

"First of all," I told her "- we never had that agreement, and second of all, the only reason I can't ask you how you spend your money is because _you don't have any money!_ Any money you're spending is _mine_. Got it? And, furthermore, I'm never giving you money again. Ever."

I snapped the phone closed, and took my eyes off the road for three seconds so I could put it back into my pocket.

That was when I heard it.

A car screeching, obviously slamming on the brakes.

Then I felt it.

A sudden jolt backwards, followed by a loud crashing noise. My head flew forward and landed on the soft yet uncomfortable airbag.

I went through a four-way stop. I crashed into another car. I didn't know how or if I was going to make it out alive. All I could to in that moment was pray.

Pray for my life. Pray for my family, my friends. Pray that I wasn't going to die. I prayed, and prayed, and prayed. Not yet had I realized that if I was praying, that probably meant I was still alive.

The crash was so undersized, that I actually kind of felt like an idiot. I was just praying for my life, and yet my car was only missing a headlight, and was kind of scratched up in the front. That was it. The car I hit had no more than a dent or two and some scratches along the sides, though I couldn't tell if those were from me because the car was a piece of crap. It was a 1953 Chevy pickup. It was rusty, but you couldn't really tell do to it's cherry red color. Still, there was some sort of…charm…to it.

I soon realized that the person I had hit wasn't getting out of their car, so I decided to go check on them. I opened my door, and as soon as I stepped out, I could see the skid marks in the middle of the road. I tried my best to ignore them, for they brought a sort of guilt to the pit of my stomach. It tingled up my back and through my spine. Right up my neck, and into my ears, until soon my entire face had reddened. I quickly shook the guilt away. Right now, I had things that I needed to do. I could feel guilty later.

I slowly and very carefully made my way over to the truck. I stood in front of the driver's door, and tried to peer inside, but the car had tinted windows. I knocked three times on the glass. Inside, I could see a very faint movement that signaled being. I pulled on the door handle, and it easily gave. The door opened wide, and inside was a petite body. The head was resting lazily on the deployed airbag, and the rest of the – her – body stay slouched in the seat.

I quickly shook her, trying to wake her up. She made no effort to even tell me if she was okay or not.

I quickly felt the guilt again. I tried harder to wake her up while wishing that there was some way I could have protected her from the accident. I wished I had powers; super strength or super speed. I wished that I could have prevented myself from hitting her in the first place. I felt even more guilty now. What if she didn't wake up? I thought myself a horrible person. That would make me a killer.

I saw the girl's body move, and heard her moan. She lifted her head, and winced as the morning's sunlight shone in her eyes. She groaned, and looked like she was about to fall asleep. With everyone watching, I carefully lifted her delicate, 100lb body up, carried her over to the bed of the truck, and carefully set her up-right. I ran and grabbed the spare blanket from my trunk, bringing it back over to her, and wrapping her in it. She was still shivering, but she looked up at me and mouthed, "thanks."

I calmly smiled and nodded as she took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes up again, and said, "I-I'm Bella S-swan." I nodded, and said, "Bella? Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." She grinned at me, and said, "Well, Mr. Cullen, I do thank you very much. You saved my life!" Her eyes lit up, and I couldn't help but get lost in them. "I mean, you pulled me out of the car, and you brought me out here. I must say, you're my hero."

I chuckled a little, quietly to myself. This made me think back to when I wished I _could have_ been her hero.

I suddenly felt that small twinge of guilt once again. "I'm the hero…" I muttered to myself. I looked up to Bella.

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm…the bad guy?"

BPOV

"You're not," I told him, firmly, "I can see that."

He shook his head. "Bella, I don't mean to be rude-"

I cut him off, "Then don't be…" Edward Cullen had just saved my life, and now he was claiming that he was the bad guy. I couldn't get over the fact of how wrong he was.

He rolled his eyes, and continued. "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't know me. You don't know what I'm like, and I'll bet that you don't know that I'm the one that hit you…" he trailed off. I had been so dazed and confused that I had completely forgotten about the other driver. I stared at him shocked.

"A-are you o-okay?" I stumbled over my words. He practically glared at me, and almost yelled "Am _I_ okay? AM _I _OKAY?!?!"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah…I'm pretty sure that's what I asked…"

"I'm fine! You're the one who almost passed out!" he huffed and began pacing back and forth.

After a minute, he stopped, turned to face me, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and resumed his pacnig. He did this four times. Eventually he stopped pacing, and began rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath, and let it out obviosly trying to calm himself down.

He came and sat next to me on the bed of the truck. "Look, Bella. I can't even explain to you how sorry I am for hitting you it's ju-" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I looked at him, baffled, and said, "Edward. Why do you keep apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. Look. I'm fin-" This time he cut me off. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, and this made his voice sound very nasal as he begged, "Please don't say your _fine._ If you really care about my well being, don't. Tell. Me. That. You're. Fine." His voice grew louder and louder, and he might as well have spit the last words out at me. I automatically flinched. His face fell, and he suddenly looked very apologetic.

Just like Renesmee.

I then realized why I felt like I knew Edward. He looke like her. Like Renesmee. Exactly like Renesmee. He stood up and walked over to his parked car, saying that he had to call the insurance company. I used the opprotunity to look at him.

His green eyes pierced through my soul, as cheesy as that my sound. He had pretty short, curly golden hair the same color as Renesmee's had been. The natural streaks in it corresponded perfectly with the main color, and in the bright morning, I could have sworn he was…sparkling. He looked to be about 6'2" and he was buff. Very buff. He had the perfect body, and the little bit of stubble he had growing made him look very rugged. I couldn't help but ogle him.

I had to kick myself mentally for thinking about him like that. _I do have a boyfriend_, I told myself. I decided that the safest thing to do would be to call my insurance company also.

So I got up, pulled out my phone, and dialed.

~*~*~*~

I got home a few hours later expecting Jake to be relaxing or something. Then I remembered the note, and my temporary gaiety wavered. I made my way into the kitchen and dug through the fridge looking for something to eat. I pulled out some leftover chicken, sniffed it, then the gag reflex kicked in, and I immediately threw the chicken away. I decided that making fresh pasta would be the best idea. I pulled out my recipe for fettuccine alfredo.

First, I poured one serving of pasta into the pot of boiling water (with a pinch of salt), and let it cook. When it was done, I took it off the stove, drained it, and set it aside. I pulled out a larger skillet, and melted some butter. I found the pre-chopped garlic that we had in the fridge, and I sauteed a tablespoon of it for about a minute. Then I stirred in about a cup of half and half and cooked that for 4 minutes stirring constantly. When it was hot enough, I stirred in the fettuccini, some parmesan cheese, and some salt and pepper. I mixed it all up, and let it cool for a little while I went and checked the mail.

There were three letters for Jacob, a savings newspaper which I threw away. Nothing interesting. I resumed my pasta eating.

I sat down on the couch, and flipped through the channels on the tv, looking for something to watch. I saw that _Halloween_ was on, so I decided to watch that.

Right at the part where Michael Meyers sneaks into the room and is about to murder the poor girl…my doorbell rang. I flew off the couch, and cowered behing a plant. Then I realized that it was just the doorbell, so I nervously walked over to the door, and looked through the peep-hole.

It was Alice and Jasper.

I unlocked the door, and let them in. "Sorry I didn't make any for you guys…I wasn't…really.. expecting…" I trailed off. Alice shrugged, and asked "What'cha watching?"

"Halloween," I told her. Jasper grinned, and took a seat on the couch. Alice followed. I followed the two of them, and soon the three of us were enthralled in the movie. I decided that I wasn't going to tell them about the crash because I knew they would overreact.

About half-way through the movie, someone's hand grabbed the back of my neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs, which cause Alice to scream also.

Jasper just sat there laughing.

_He_ was the one who grabbed me. "God damn you, Jasper! You scared the living shit out of me!" He laughed some more, and Alice smacked him hard in the middle of the chest.

When the movie was over, Jasper asked me "Hey Bella? Would you happen to have any spare bottle caps that you don't need?"

I gaped at him. "J-jasper? Why do you need bottle caps?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know…It kind of just came to me…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Teehee. I love ****cliff hangers. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PWEEZ! PWETTY PWETTY PWEEZ WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!**

**Thanks!**

**Lurv,**

**Olie**


	3. Alice's Toture

**Oh, hello there! I didn't see you come in! Welcome!**

**Just kidding. Or am I? No, I am. So, I wrote another chapter just for you – the readers. I spent my precious time writing a story for your enjoyment. I certainly hope you enjoy it. **

**If not…I don't give a crap. Meh, actually, I do give a crap. I want people to like my story. So ignore that first part. 'Cause YOU BETTER LIKE IT OR ELSE!**

**Sorry.**

**Shout outs to: April; for making me laugh yesterday, and allowing me to get all my energy out, Thea; for. I don't know why. You're slowly drifting away, so I'll just leave it at that. Also, thanks to…everyone else…and, yeah…**

**Enjoy.**

**Unfortunate, unavoidable disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me. **_**Sigh.**_

BPOV

"Ugh…Jacob?"

"Sorry I woke you Bella. Go back to sleep. I have to go to a meeting…"

"What time is it?"

"4:00. I just got home, and I have to leave again. I'm sorry. I'll be home early tonight, I promise."

"Ugh. Okay, Jacob. I love you…"

"I love you too Bella. Bye."

And with that, I was asleep again.

~*~*~*~

"Bella? Wake up! We gotta get to class!"

"FUCK, ALICE! GIVE ME FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I practically yelled, burying my head under my pillow.

"NO BELLA! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO SLEEP! LET'S GO! YOU NEED A SHOWER PRONTO!"

"God, Alice! Why do you have to be so Goddamn annoyi-ehhhhng…?" I trailed off into a yawn as I got out of bed, groggily, and stretched my limbs. They were all sore for some reason. Once I had rubbed my eyes, and stalled for as long as I possibly could, Alice grabbed me by my hands, and threw me into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, and saw what Alice was talking about. My hair looked like a bird's nest. No, correction, my hair looked like it used to be a bird's nest, but then all of the birds died from malnourishment, and now it was a home to a bunch of bird corpses – may they rest in peace, poor birdies – and they've just been blow dried and teased repeatedly. I groaned. It was going to take forever to get all of that out. I turned on the shower, and stuck only my hand in, waiting for the water to turn the perfect temperature. When it reached the ideal warmth, I stepped inside. The warm, steamy water felt amazing on my sore muscles. I felt like I could fall asleep, right there in the shower and no one would be the wiser. But then I heard Alice yell, "Bella! If you don't get out in five minutes, I'm coming in!" This frightened me a lot, because I knew she wasn't kidding. I quickly grabbed my conditioner, skipping shampoo entirely. I squeezed out a whole handful, and rubbed it in my hair. I ran my fingers through over and over, making sure I got out all the snarls. Then I grabbed a brush, and ran through it a few more times just to make sure that I didn't miss anything. When I was done with that, four minutes had already gone by, so I decided against washing my body. I quickly turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from the rack. Just as I wrapped it around me, Alice came bursting through the door, carrying a lacy pink push-up bra, and a matching lacy pink thong.

"No. Way. Alice. No. Way."

She grinned maniacally, and began running towards me with determination plastered on her face. I screeched, and ran for dear life. Unfortunately, Alice had a head start, and she can run at warp speed, so she caught me easily, and forced me into the panties. I grimaced as she hooked the bra on. It was two sizes too small, and clasped on the very last hook. I didn't think I would be able to breath. I couldn't even see my own stomach for God's sake. This bra literally lifted my boobs into my face.

I stood in the bathroom, unable to move, as Alice ran out to go find me something to wear. I heard a lot of crashing and banging, then there was a loud thud, and Alice came in holding a bunch of different colored fabrics. I was concerned, but I knew that if I tried to fight her, she'd probably bite my arm off.

I felt like I tried on everything in the closet. I wasn't concerned about what I was wearing, and though Alice kept asking me if I liked the outfit, I completely ignored her. My walls went up, and my doors locked. I nodded like I was listening, like we were communicating, and she never knew the difference. I was focused on more important matters.

Like…the car crash that had happened the day before. I knew Alice would flip her lid when she found out, so I was trying to keep this from her as best as possible. It's tough, though, when you're so close to the person you're keeping a secret from. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, I mean, she was going to see my car eventually. Although, the crash didn't make much of an impact, and my car didn't look much different than it normally does. I had had much worse. Once, when I was 16, and I still had to drive with at least one person over 18 with me at all times, I wanted to go to a party. Charlie let me use his cruiser, but he made me drive with him.

And I have no clue what happened.

We were at one of the three traffic lights in Forks. The car in front of us braked as the traffic light turned yellow, then red. My flip-flop hovered above the pedal. My edges blurred. Black squiggle tingles curled up my spine and wrapped around my eyes like a silk scarf. The car in front of us disappeared. The steering wheel, the dashboard, vanished. There was no Charlie, no traffic light. How was I supposed to stop this thing?

Charlie yelled in slow motion. Everything appeared in the blink of an eye.

But not fast enough.

"B.E.L.L.A! BELLA MARIE SWAN!? DO YOU NOT HEAR ME?!?!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Alice. I guess I was day-dreaming…" I was actually thankful that Alice had snapped me out of my train o thought.

"Yeah…well…What do you think of this outfit?" She said, motioning with her hand.

I looked down. It was pretty cute, but the skirt was very short. Like, unbelievably short…still…

"Okay, if I say 'it's perfect' will it get me out of trying anything else on?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She pouted but nodded. "I guess. I still need to get dressed too. And besides. You look cute!"

I had to agree to some extent. I had on a navy blue mini skirt wide green stripe going across the center, and little pockets on the sides. I was wearing a white tank-top underneath a gray one, and the straps were sort of knotted/braided together. I had a matching navy blue sweater, but…no shoes…

"Uh, Alice? What shoes am I supposed to wear?"

She gasped a little, slapping herself in the face. "That's right! I can't believe I forgot!"

She grabbed her bag from is place on my table, and began digging through it. I waited.

She pulled out some shoes, and hid them behind her back as she made her way over to me. I tapped my foot, waiting to see what kind of disaster I would be put in today.

I was right. They were a disaster.

From behind her back, Alice pulled out 6-inch, platform-front black high heels.

"Uh, Alice? How do you expect me to walk in those?"

She giggled a little, and grabbed me by the hand. She dragged me over to the bed, and threw me down. The little demon grabbed my feet one by one, and strapped them into the heels. The second I stood up, I stumbled forward, backwards, then forwards again. I sat back down on the bed, and glared at Alice. She smiled, smugly, and grabbed our bags.

"Ready to go?"

"…Bitch…Fine, but you have to carry my bag!"

"Pshh. Easy!"

I grunted, and stomped out of the room, only stumbling six times. _How was I going to survive today? _I asked myself.

~*~*~*~

When we got to the campus, I looked around. There were students everywhere, most of them had bloodshot eyes from the night's parties, but still, a few of them looked normal. Those, I could tell, were the students who actually cared about having a college education. I wandered aimlessly around for a while, because my class didn't start until 12:30.

I looked at the clock on my phone. It read _12:19_. I sighed and decided to go inside the English building, and wander around there.

Eventually, at 12:28, I walked into my classroom. There were only three students in there, only two of which I recognized, because the third was not facing me. He had his back turned towards me, and I could tell he was talking to the professor. All I could hear the professor say was,

"Okay, you're new, so you can sit…ummm…" I heard the professor's voice trail off, then go "OH!" as he saw me.

"Mr. Cullen, why don't you have Miss Swan show you around. You can sit next to her."

The boy turned around. I gasped.

_Edward_.

**Okie Dokie. Short chapter. Let's just say it's **_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hope you liked it; there will be more on Edward in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?! *gets down on knees and begs for reviews***


	4. Man, I Love College, Ay!

**Okay, I know I left you at a cliffy the last time I posted, so today I am going to explain errthang. Haha. That's my new favorite word.**

**I will try my best to describe each emotion, and moment as I feel them when I come up with them…If that makes any sense…**

**Shout outs to: Thea, April, Ali, Meagan, Zelia (Extreme pregnant strobe light twister with hulk tattoos, tainted love, it's tricky, and many other '80s songs which we have discovered we should never sing karaoke to!) **

**I don't own anything**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

"Um…hey, Bella…?" I wasn't quite sure what to think. She was standing about seven feet away from me, but I could hear her deep, calming breaths. I waited. She licked her lips, then brought her bottom lip into her mouth and began chewing on it. I waited some more. Behind her, people filed into the classroom, leaving not many spaces for us to sit. I decided to go ask her where she sat, so I could find a seat near her. She began taking deeper breaths as I walked over to her. I was confused, because I didn't know why she would be so nervous around me. I saw her gulp then clench her fist even tighter, finding the courage, I assumed, to say something. She took one last deep breath through her clenched teeth. She was smiling, but it was faulty and bogus.

"Erm. Eh, hi. Mr. Cullen…good to see you again…" She trailed off, but she spoke so quietly I could barely hear _anything_ she said. I did hear one thing, though.

"Heh. I hate to be cliché, but Mr. Cullen is my father. Well, not really, my father is Dr. Cullen, but you get what I mean, right?"

She grinned, nodded, and said "Edward," still shaking with nervousness. I laughed. She took a step closer to me, and said "I guess…follow me…I'll show you where to sit."

I followed her to the far left, fifth row from the front, right next to a stuffed owl. It was kinda creepy. I looked around. All the students were pulling out notebooks. I pulled out one that I had in my backpack just in case. The professor – I don't even know his name – was writing something on the chalkboard. He turned around, and I could see the name of a book – _The Fountainhead – _and a few other instructions. We were supposed to read that book by Friday, and write an eight page report on it. The professor didn't wait for us to start writing, he just continued.

"When you read this book, don't read it as a sponge. Do not absorb the text and passages in the book, instead make yourself a filter. Read the book, and filter the story. Write about-" he began writing on the board again, speaking as he wrote "-What would happen if you were in the main character's shoes…How would the main character feel about the way you solve and handle situations…Think about how the author of the story would feel about your decisions." He stopped writing, and turned back around "Due Friday. Beginning of the period. No late work will be accepted."

I finished scribbling down the assignment as the professor passed around the books. I grabbed one, and looked inside. There was only a little graffiti on it, nothing too bad, and a little rip on one of the pages. Compared to some of the other books I had received on this campus, that one was in great shape.

The class flew by. Mostly because the entire period consisted of the teacher lecturing us, so as I listened, I drew. And drew, and drew, and drew.

~*~

Second period came, and I had to go up to the teacher again. That's what I hate about being a new student.

I walked up to her desk. She was eating, so I said "Um, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a new student…" She nodded.

"Oh! Of course! Mr. Cullen! I've been expecting you! You can sit right here in front, next to Miss Swan," She told me, the words dribbling out of her mouth with the cranberry muffin crumbs, commas dunked in coffee. I nodded, and went to take my seat next to Bella. It was kind of weird how I had all the same classes as her, _and_ we sat next to each other in all of them.

That period flew by as well. Actually, the entire day flew by, and soon I was walking into the dorm room that I shared with my best friend.

When I walked in, my roommate/best friend, Emmett was watching a movie with his new girlfriend. There isn't much to say other than her name is Rosalie, she has long, blonde hair, she's _gorgeous, _and she's the same age as me and Emmett. Rosalie had rented the movie. After I said "hi" to her, I asked them about the movie because I didn't recognize it accept for an actor who used to be on a TV show, and I couldn't remember his name.

Emmett said, "It's stupid. You wouldn't like it.

I said, "What's it about?"

He said, "Come on, Edward. It's almost over."

I said, "Would it be okay if I watched the end?"

He said, "You can watch it when we're done."

I said, "Well, how about I watch the end with you, and then I can rewind it, and watch it up to the point I started watching with you?"

That's when he paused the movie.

"Can't you take a hint?"

"I suppose not."

"We want to be alone, Edward."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

To tell you the truth, I knew he wanted to be alone with Rosalie, but ever since Kate and I had that fight, I'd been feeling really lonely. I really wanted to have some company. I knew it wasn't fair to ruin her time, though, just because I was lonely. So I just said goodnight and left. It was early to be saying goodnight, but I didn't have anything planned that night, so I figured I just wouldn't come out of my room.

I started reading _The Fountainhead_. I wasn't sure if I was being a filter or not, but I liked the book so far…

~*~

BPOV

"Okay. Stop me if you've heard it."

"Okay."

"Okay, so this girl Lily Miller – I don't know what her real name is, but they called her Lily. So, Lily comes up here with this guy who was the lead in all the plays."

"Tyler?"

"Right, Tyler. How'd you know?"

"Alice used to have a crush on him."

He growled.

"Haha. Just continue, Jasper."

"Fine, Bel-lalaaalalab…" We were getting pretty drunk. "So Tyler and Lily come up here one night. And they are so in love! He even gave her his thespian pin or something."

At this point, Jasper was spitting out beer between sentences, he was laughing so hard.

"They even had a song. Something like _Broken Wings_ by that band, Mr. Mister. I don't even know, but I hope it was _Broken Wings_ because it would make the story perfect."

"Keep going," I encouraged.

"Okay, okay. So, like they're _really_ in love, right? And I'm pretty sure they've had sex before, but supposedly this time was gonna be special. So, they pack this picnic of sandwiches, and Lily even brought a boom box to play _Broken Wings,_, and they start getting into…the mood…and…well…" He trailed off, leaning in so that he could whisper the rest. It was so disgusting; I swore never to repeat it again.

All I could say was "NO!"

"YES!" was his rebuttal.

"GOD!" I exclaimed, in return

"YES!" Was all he said.

"REALLY?!"

"Yup. And the best part was…she's was Valedictorian!" We started cracking up again. Most of our beer was wasted doing spit takes. My stomach began clenching with how hard I was laughing, and I ended up lying on my back, legs in the air, one hand squeezing my stomach and the other was clutching Jasper's shoulder for support. He was shaking with laughter, his hand holding onto Alice who was looking at us like we were crazy. When Jasper caught his breath, and calmed down a bit, he leaned over to his girlfriend, and told her the same thing that he told me.

"Oh. My. God!!! Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EWWWW!!!"

We both started cracking up again, and eventually Alice joined in.

At about 10:30, I got a text from Jessica. We weren't really friends, but she was inviting us to a party, so I said I'd be there. I may be shy around hot guys, but I know how to party!

I quickly changed into a black strapless dress that flowed out at the bottom, just a little bit above my knees. I threw on some black peep-toe heels, and a little makeup to go along. I also grabbed a sweater 'cause it was cold outside, and some jewelry; a long necklace with a little green and blue parrot at the bottom, and some matching green and blue bangles. Finally, I straightened my hair, giving it a small flip at the bottom, and a simple braid that wrapped around to the back. When I stepped outside, Alice was just coming out of her room. She wore a tight turquoise dress that went up like a turtleneck, but then scooped down like a fishbowl. She had on some simple silver jewelry and matching silver pumps. Her makeup matched the whole scheme and pulled the outfit forever. We were about to walk out the door when Jasper walked out. He didn't care about his outfit like the two of us did. He was wearing some simple jeans and an Apple Jacks t-shirt. I laughed at his decision. "Wow, Jasper. I didn't think it was possible for you to look even _more_ like a douche bag!" He stuck his tongue out at me, and Alice tried to fight a giggle.

Jasper and I are best friends, but he's like my big brother, and I love him.

Alice took a step outside, and decided that she wanted Jasper to carry her. Without giving him any heads up, she ran behind him and jumped onto his back. He lurched forward and nearly fell face-first into the cement. I gasped and then started cracking up. Jasper grabbed Alice's legs, and hoisted her up better so that she wasn't lopsided on his back. She squealed with delight.

Jasper chuckled, and then looked back at me. I guess I was watching them with a weird expression on my face because he winked at me, and then realization crossed over his face, and he asked, "Bella, by the way, where's Jacob?" I thought about it, and realized that I hadn't talked to Jacob since 4:00 that morning. I whipped out my phone, and sent him a quick text.

_Hey. Where are you?_

Not 40 seconds later, he had texted me back.

_I'm still at work. I'm so sorry. I know I promised to be home early, but I got held in again. I'm so sorry. I love you._

I texted him back.

_I love you too. If you come home tonight, I'm not gonna be there. We're going out. I'll see you later._

_Ok. I'll talk to you later :)_

I told Jasper what Jacob told me, and he shrugged, saying "At least you have us!" Alice nodded in agreement, and then pulled Jasper's hair yelling "Mush! Mush! Onward and upward! GO!" Jasper rolled his eyes, but took off running over to the car. We took Alice's Porsche.

We all got in and quickly made our way over to the party. When I got out, I could hear Asher Roth's I Love College blasting out of the dorm.

Don't even bounce, not in my house  
Better hope you make it otherwise you naked  
Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted  
Woke up today and all I could say is

Um, that party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it  
I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked  
Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need  
Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again

Man, I love college, ay!  
And I love drinking, ay!  
I love women, ay!  
Man, I love college

I could hear girls screaming inside, and the sound of bottles clinking and breaking. There were guys yelling and laughing, and I couldn't wait any longer.

I ran in with Alice trailing me about 3 inches behind. We stepped in, and I immediately made my way to the "bar" knowing that the party wouldn't be perfect unless I had a drink in me. I walked up to the guy making the drinks, and ordered an appletini. He made my drink and handed it to me. I turned around, and spilled my drink all over my shirt.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap outta me!"

**Sorry. Shortie. It's just a filler chapter. I will get back to my normal sized chapters soon. I promise.**

**Ok, now, please review for my sanity! I need reviews! They are like **_**my**_** personal brand of heroin.**

**Ok... that was sooooooo cheesy... *sigh***


	5. And Take Your Slut With You!

**OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! I just saw the official New Moon trailer! IT'S A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!! I'm so excited!!!**

**Whooooo. Chill. Deep breaths. Deep Breaths…**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Keep it up! You guys rock!**

**Anyway, shout outs! To: THHHEEAA…Happy Birthday, Becky! And Thea, for your information, I DO NOT LIKE SAM!!! So stop thinking that I do! Yeah, that's right! I know what's going on in that little head of yours! The only reason I said "Hey look, it's Sam's ass" today was because it was like **_**way up in the air!**_** So shut up. **

**Well…ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Haha! You spilled on your shirt! Sorry to 'scare the crap outta you'. I went to your house, but you weren't there, so I called Angela, and she told me you were here." She laughed. I gaped.

"Oh my God. You're here! Really here…I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled, jumping up and down at the sight of my best friend all through elementary and middle school. I hugged her, as she said "Yeah, I missed you to. I never thought that Forks would have such a big impact on me…but, one thing is for sure…I. Hate. Alaska. It sucks like all hell. I want to rip my hair out of my head! I don't want to go back!"

I forgot about that little part. "Oh…when do you leave?" She smiled kindly, understanding my unhappiness. "Tomorrow," she sighed. I sighed with her, then embraced her again, never wanting to let go.

I remembered times from when we were kids. The times Victoria and I shared.

_Victoria's pet mouse, Pinky, died the summer before fourth grade. _She cried so hard, I thought we were going to have to call an ambulance or at least my mom. I helped Victoria downstairs. Her mother was off somewhere, and her dad was in charge, watching the Red Sox play the Yankees. He told Victoria to stop crying. He'd put the corpse in the trash after the game. Victoria held it together until we got back to her room, then she threw herself on the bed and wailed, "I don't want to put him in the trash!"

"We won't," I said. "We'll give him a proper funeral." I used a spatula to lift Pinky out of his cage, and lay him on Victoria's favorite blue bandana. I rolled him up like a mousy burrito and tied it up with yarn. I told Victoria she should carry him, but when she touched the bandana, she shrieked. I put on oven mitts and carried Pinky to the side yard. Victoria followed with a little shovel.

The easiest place to dig was in the middle of her mom's rose garden. We took turns scraping away the new mulch and digging a hole between two bushes.

I faked a little Latin, and chanted most of the Lord's Prayer. Victoria added long "ooooommmms" that she claimed was Chinese. (Her parents encouraged her to explore other cultures.) While she omed, I laid Pinky in the hole and covered him with dirt.

"Sure hope a dog doesn't dig him up," I said.

Her face crumpled up.

"Hang on." I ran across the street and grabbed a plastic bucket of beach stones from my room. We laid the stones on the grave, spread mulch on top, and chanted a couple more prayers. We stood, holding hands, eyes closed, and swore that _we would never forget our special Pinky._

"Do you remember Pinky?" I asked. I saw her face fall with the remembrance of our lost friend. "Of course," she said. I smiled, both at the memory and the fact that Victoria was actually there with me in that moment.

"…My tree house was our castle 'till the summer we were twelve," I whispered.

She grinned. I closed my eyes, and as each memory came to me, I felt more of an urge to cry. _Flash._ Waving from a tree house, lips stained grape popsicle. _Flash_. Wearing identical bathing suits. _Flash_. Us taking out own picture, funny faces.

Soon my face was red and damp with my unanticipated tears.

"Why…?" was all I managed to get out before a wave of realization hit me. Victoria stared at me, confused. "Uh…_why what?_" I looked at her through my blurry, tear-filled eyes.

"_Why did you leave…?" _

"Bells! C'mon! You know I had to! There was no other option. I just…I couldn't be here. It was too much. You know it's true. It was the only way. I'm sorry, Bella. Really, I am."

I nodded, not wanting to think about what caused her to leave. "I know."

She smiled and hugged me close to her. I laughed a little into her shoulder. Behind her back, I could see Alice standing up on a table, dancing to Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy, with Jasper standing below her, begging her to get off. She kept refusing, and each time her would beg, she would take another shot. _That's my girl._

Victoria let me go, and walked past to go order us more drinks. I looked back to the table to find Alice collapsed in Jasper's arms, slurring and mumbling things I couldn't even understand. The funniest part was that she was already _that_ drunk, yet we'd only been there for 10 minutes. She turned her head, and yelled "HEYEE. B-B….B…B…P-P-P-POPSICLES! I WANT POPSI-HI-CLES!!! JAZZY! GET ME SOME POPSOSOSOSOSCLEEEEEEES!!!"

Jasper shook his head, "You're an idiot…" She pouted and said, a little too loud, "HEY! J-j-just because I'm int-int-intoxicated doesn't mean YOU CAN CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!" And with that, she squirmed onto Jasper's back, and called him her pony like she had earlier that night.

Victoria came back and handed me the drink. I took it and set it on the table. "Look, Victoria, it was amazing seeing you again, and you have to stop by sometime, but right now, I think I have to go help Jasper with Alice…" She nodded, and set her drink down so she could hug me. I gratefully returned the embrace, and mentally hoped that I would see her soon. "Bye Victoria…"

"Bye, Bella…"

~*~*~

JPOV

"You're an idiot…"

She pouted her perfect lips, and said, a little too loud for her voice, "HEY! J-j-just because I'm int-int-intoxicated doesn't mean YOU CAN CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!" I laughed, but then she squirmed out of my hands and climbed onto my back! "Hey!" I yelled. She giggled, and then began pulling my hair yelling, "GO PONY! GO!" I growled, and walked outside wanting her to get in the car and home as soon as possible. I carefully pulled the keys out of her purse, and clicked the unlock button. The car beeped, and I heard each of the locks pop up. I opened the back right-hand door, and slid her carefully in.

"Need some help?" Bella asked from behind me. I smiled and handed her the keys. "I've had four shots of vodka," I told her. She laughed. "You're lucky I didn't get to drink anything…" she said. I chuckled, and closed the door, making sure Alice was safely inside. Bella climbed into the driver's seat, and drove all the way over to my place. When we got there, I unlocked the back door, and pulled Alice out. She was still slurring and mumbling, and she reeked of whiskey and vodka-tonics, but I loved her anyways. I picked her up, marriage-style, and carried her into the house.

She was gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

~*~*~

BPOV

There's something about that tunnel that leads to downtown. It's glorious at night. Just glorious. You start at one side of the mountain, and it's dark, and the radio is loud. As you enter the tunnel, the wind gets sucked away, and you squint from the lights overhead. When you adjust to the lights, you can see the other side in the distance just as the sound of the radio fades to nothing 'cause the waves can't reach. Then you're in the middle of the tunnel, and everything becomes a calm dream. As you see the opening get closer, you just can't get there fast enough. And finally, just when you think you'll never get there, you see the opening right in front of you. And the radio comes back even louder than you remembered it. And the wind is waiting. And you fly out of the tunnel onto the bridge. And there it is. The city. A million lights and buildings and everything seems as exciting as the first time you saw it. It really is a grand entrance.

As I pulled through the opening in the tunnel, and the music came back up, and the city stood in front of me, waiting, the only thing I could think about was surprising Jacob. I would do something sexy, something unexpected. I wasn't sure of what that was yet, but I knew Jacob would love it.

I clicked the _lock_ button on the key to Alice's Porsche, and pulled out my own keys to the apartment I shared with Jacob. I walked up the two flights of stairs, and stuck the key in the lock.

I heard Jacob's laughing inside. He was probably on the phone. I turned the key, and the lock made a satisfying click as the bolts turned inside. I quietly slid the door open and tip-toed to our room, making sure that Jacob didn't see me.

I dug through all of my drawers. Finally, I found the perfect thing.

I wore black boy-shorts, and a matching lacy black bra that accentuated my boobs. On top of that, I had a little skimpy, pink, see-through teddy that went up to just above my shorts. I decided to go barefoot, figuring that shoes would make it a lot more complicated.

I heard Jacob's muffled voice come from the guest room. I grinned.

I padded down the hallway, my teddy flowing behind me. When I got to the door of the guest room, I made sure to comb out my hair with my fingers, and I smoothed out my outfit. I grabbed the handle, and opened the door.

"Jacob…" I said, seductively.

That's when I saw her.

The slut of my worst nightmares. Her long black hair was "sexed" and she wore nothing but a hot pink thong, and a light pink bra. Her skin was the same dark tone as Jacob's.

"Who are you?" she asked, straddling my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. I just gaped at them. Jacob wasn't even looking at me, but I could see the reflection of his face in the mirror. He wore an emotionless mask, not willing to show me was a jerk he was.

"I should ask you the same!" I said.

"I'm Le-ah," she said, matter-of-factly like the snobby bitches that pop their gum and twirl their hair. I glared at her.

"Well, Le-AH," I said, pronouncing the 'ah' more than necessary, "-you just messed with the wrong girl."

"Heheh, excuse me?"

"Bitch! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I yelled, and picked up a picture frame from off the shelf. I threw it at her, but missed and hit the wall next to her instead.

"I'm sorry, DID YOU JUST THROW A FUCKING PICTURE FRAME AT ME?!?!"

I grinned my sweetest, false smile and said in my sweetest voice, "Why, of course not! I would never throw a picture frame at the whore sleeping my boyfriend!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You know, if you're gonna fuck someone's boyfriend, you should really have the decency to admit it!" I picked up a vase – that Jacob bought – and threw it at her. This time it landed on the floor below her. I was fuming now, and I didn't even want to see either of them at the moment. I took a deep breath. "Jacob, you're a fucking dick-head, you know that?"

"Bella, I'm so sor-"

"Shut up."

"Bella. I never wanted this to happ-"

"Jacob, just get the fuck outta my house."

"Bella, please. Can't we please talk abo-"

"I SAID LEAVE! AND BRING YOUR LITTLE SLUT WITH YOU!"

I saw the pain on his face. I closed my eyes, and pointed to the door before he could say anything else. Just before he left, I said, "I'll have someone bring you your stuff…" I didn't open my eyes, or say good bye. I let him go. I never wanted to deal with him again.

Then it hit me.

My entire body shook with anger, fear, pain, and hurt. I ripped down all of the pictures of us. They meant nothing anymore. I pulled off all the bed sheets, and shoved them into a bag. I opened the window and threw the bag out, hoping it would hit Jacob. If not, hey, a hobo would have some nice 1,000 thread-count sheets.

Tears poured down my face as I collapsed on the floor in the living room. My shaky hand pulled the phone off the table, and dialed Jasper's number.

He picked up after 6 rings.

"Hullo?" I could hear the lust in his voice.

"Jasper?" I said, trying to keep the sobs out of my voice, but they betrayed me, and Jasper gasped at his name.

"BELLA? Oh my God! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!"

"He's gone…" It led into another fit of sobs, my chest heaving, my windpipe closing, my lungs struggling for air.

"WHO'S GONE?! JACOB?!"

"Uh-uh-uh-huh-uh-huh." I sobbed, still curled up in a ball on the floor. My salty, warm tears soaked everything around me – my clothes, the rug, my hair – until everything was wet with the pain that I was feeling.

"BELLA?" It was Alice this time. When I didn't respond, she just yelled, "WE'RE COMING OVER." And she hung up. I pulled myself together enough to go get dressed.

I just pulled the teddy off and threw that out the window too. I pulled on one of my big Dartmouth tees, and went back out to go lay on the couch. I curled into another ball, and shut my eyes as tight as I could.

I have the faint memory of Alice and Jasper's voices coming into the apartment, but I was already asleep.

~*~*~

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella! When can I come over?"_

"_Hey, Alice. Uh…whenever you want, I guess…"_

"_Okay. Well, that's a relief, 'cause I'm already in your driveway…"_

_I laughed. She was all too excited. I opened to door to see Alice standing there with a bag of clothes, coming out of her Porsche. "Come on in."_

_She grinned as she hopped up the stairs leading into my old house – Charlie's house. I led her to my room, and she immediately plopped down on my bed, flipping through a magazine. I walked over and sat down next to her. "So Alice, I have something that I really need to tell you…" She nodded, encouraging me. _

"_Well…I'm goi-"_

~*~*~

"BELLA?!"

"BELLA!?"

I woke up in a second, angry that I didn't get to hear what I was about to tell Alice. Then I realized who was waking me up. "BELLA?!" they yelled in unison, once again.

"Ugh. I'm fine. Just let me get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning…you guys can use whatever bed you want…" and with that, I was back in a dream.

~*~*~

_I was in my apartment. Cooking._

_It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining through the window shade, and lit the house with a new sort of light._

_The air smelled fresh and clean. _

_Then I heard it. A huge crash outside of my house. I recognized the sound immediately – not sure from where, but I knew I had heard that exact noise before. I looked out the window to see…a silver Volvo stuck to a tree. Literally._

_Not two seconds later, the doorbell rang. I quickly made my way over to the door, but I looked through the peep-hole first, to see who it was._

_Edward._

_I opened the door. _

"_Hi…Edward…"_

"_Hi. Look, I'm really sorry, but I just crashed my car outside your house, and I don't have a phone. Could I borrow yours?"_

"_Uh…uh…sure…come…come inside…"_

_He smiled, and walked into the house._

_I handed him the phone, and walked into the kitchen. When I got there, I cut a slice of the chocolate cake on the counter, and put it on a plate. I walked back out to the living room to see that Edward was done with the phone. _

_I handed him the plate. "Would you like some chocolate cake?"_

~*~*~

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I sat up on the couch, and looked to the kitchen.

Alice was baking a chocolate cake.

**It had to be done. I'm sorry, but it did.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Twisted It

**Nobody reviewed my last chapter, but I'm posting a new one anyways. **

**You're welcome.**

**Shout outs to Thea, even though Ellis told me that I'm not allowed to hang out with you anymore. Oh well. Also, everyone else that I know, and…oh, the Shins New Slang which I am listening to right now as I type.**

**Be sure to ****review**** when you're done reading!**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

_Are all new boyfriends just bad reactions to past relationships, new poisons to kill off the old toxic lover and loves? I grabbed Aro, headed over to Mill Creek, and started knocking back three dollar drinks from the hang-over shelf. A booth opened and we slid in. Things started getting hot and heavy right there in the bar. Then we went to his place, and I got in way over my head. We saunaed the place with our vapors, and soon crashed and burned beyond forgiveness. No AIDS test, no condoms, no holds barred. The next morning, after we showered and quietly parted ways, I started feeling that awfulness that followed mindless ga-ga sex with a stranger. Worse, Aro was someone I was essentially drawn to because of a strange disdain for him. The day was a slowly rising flood of shame and self hatred. By evening, I felt like a full-fledged tramp. The anger and lust and booze and sweat and loneliness had all just got the better of me, leaving me wobbly and wide open._

~*~

"Shit." I opened my eyes and looked up to find Alice standing above me, glowering at my appearance. I gave her a half-assed smile, and sat up on the couch. She grimaced, scrunching up her nose, pouting. I laughed a little and waited to see which direction she would pick from the inventory to give me – go get dressed. No, take a shower. No, get out of those filthy, clothes. They're a disgrace.

She decided to use all of the above.

"Bella!" she snapped. "You've been moping over Jacob for the last two weeks. That's all the time I'm going to give you. Now, you're going to pick your perky little ass up off that couch, and throw it in the shower before I have to do so myself. And I'm not joking." I knew she wasn't. "-Oh," she continued, turning away. "Take those clothes off. You look like a cheap slut. Don't…don't even make me say it…"

That was all I needed to hear. The last thing I wanted Alice to say was that she pitied me. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, turning around and leaning against it. As I sat there, I tried to remember the dream I had. Well, it wasn't really a dream…it was a memory…of Aro, and that horrible night. The night after Eleazar left me. The night after Eleazar left me for Carmen. The night Eleazar told me what he'd been doing. The night after he had walked away from everything we shared, everything I thought he loved.

All for the person I thought I could trust.

So, I took Aro. Eleazar's best friend.

And it was an utter, and complete failure, for Eleazar could never _really_ love anything. He didn't miss Aro. But I had no choice. I didn't want him, not really.

So I left without saying goodbye, and I've never thought about him since.

Not until that night. Two weeks after Jacob left. _Why do all men cheat on me?_

I slowly peeled off my clothing. I hadn't changed for the two weeks that I lived on the couch. I had put on pants because I got cold in the middle of the night. As I took them off, I realized what Alice had been talking about. About the smell, at least.

My period.

I pulled the pants down around my ankles, and peered inside. It was a disaster area. Dry, red, menstrual blood soaked all the way through the thin, cheap fabric. Those pants weren't salvageable. I didn't even want to see my underwear.

I took off my shirt, and smelled it. It reeked of sweat and tears from all the nights I stayed up crying, rocking myself to sleep.

I threw the shirt into the hamper, and rolled the pants up as tight as they could go. I shoved them into the very bottom of the trash can in my bathroom, and carefully unclasped my bra. I felt the Goosebumps covering my flesh.

As I contemplated taking a shower with my underwear on so I could at least try to salvage it, I heard the phone ring outside. It rang twice before Alice's shrill answer rang clear and loud through the two doors preventing me from the demon that was my cousin. I wondered who it was, but gave up guessing, and decided that I probably shouldn't shower with my underwear on. I peeled them off, also, and was disgusted by the blood. It was literally like they were filming a horror movie in my pants…_that's what she said_…

I turned on the shower, and stuck my hand in. This time, I let it get very hot before I climbed in. I wanted the steam to wash away everything. I didn't care if it scalded me. I stepped in, and let the soothing heat take away all the pain.

As I washed my body, I thought about how lucky I was that we were on break. I didn't have to go to school all gloomy, and depressing. I rinsed off all the soap, and then looked down at my legs. I hadn't shaved for two weeks.

That's disgusting.

I grabbed the razor off the rack that held my shampoo and crap, and carefully put my leg up on the edge of the tub. I leaned over, and stroked up gentle strips, removing my hair until my right leg was completely hairless. I repeated the process with my left leg, carefully setting it up on the edge of the tub.

As I shaved my ankle, I failed to notice that I was slipping on the water, until I completely slid on the wet faux-tile floor in the shower. I tried to grab something to keep me up, but ended up with a handful of shower curtain. I fell backwards, and landed on the ground in my bathroom – outside of the shower - with a loud _bang_. I was wrapped up in the ripped shower curtain, water from the shower head pouring on top of me.

Fuck my life.

Alice came running into my room, yelling "Bella?! Are you okay?! I heard a loud bang!" She opened the door to the bathroom, and saw me in my tangled cocoon of shame and misery…and blood…and water…and shower curtain…

"Oh my God, Bella!" She ran over to me, and grabbed my wrist.

I felt the twist in my ankle as I stood up. I stumbled forward, but Alice grabbed me before I could twist the other ankle. I had completely forgotten the fact that I was butt naked. I limped forward, using Alice as a cane-type thing, so I could at least get into my room, and get dressed.

I had Alice help me over to my dresser, where I grabbed some undergarments, a pair of jean shorts, and a white Audrey Hepburn t-shirt. I was thankful that I had at least gotten to shave both legs, and wash my body and hair before I fell. I was a good-smelling, pink hairless mouse…with a twisted ankle…

"C'mon, we have to get you to the hospital. You need crutches."

I sighed. The hospital wasn't such a big thing for me, it was practically my second home. I nodded, and gripped onto Alice so se could help me get up and get on some flip flops. I picked my purple ones, and carefully slipped them on. Alice grabbed my arm, and led me to the car. I hopped behind on my right leg.

"Ah, the smell of the hospital," I said as we entered the only medical center in all of Forks. Alice grimaced. "Yeah. Sure. The smell that always makes me want to puke. Why'd you have to fall in the first place?" I shrugged, and hobbled my way over to the receptionist.

"Name?" She asked, not looking up from whatever she was typing.

"B-bel…Uh, I mean…Swan, Bella," I stammered.

"Five minutes," she told me. I walked into the waiting room, and took a seat. I picked up one of the magazines – Better Homes and Gardens, I think – and began flipping through, waiting for the doctor.

"Miss Swan?" I heard a voice pronounce my name with an elegant elocution. I looked up from my magazine to see a very handsome man dressed in a white doctor's jacket, with dark pants and a blue button up below it. He had on a dark blue tie, and he was holding a clipboard. His golden hair was smoothed back, and his skin was pale white. He looked like Zeus's younger, better-looking brother. He was smiling at me, expectant. I smiled back and nodded. He took my response, and said "Right this way," directing me to follow him. I set down the magazine, and stood up. I followed the doctor, but looked back to Alice to see her face. She was pouting, looking at the doctor like he was something to eat. She glared at me, and mouthed '_lucky bitch'_. I mouthed a maniacal laugh, and turned back around.

The Greek-godlike doctor led me to a room right around the corner so I wouldn't have to hop too far. "Right up there," he said, gesturing towards a bed in the center of the room. I hopped up, setting my purse on the table beside me. "Bella Swan," he said, his back turned to me. Then he turned around, "I'm Dr. Cullen." My eyes widened as I made a connection of Sir Names.

"You wouldn't happen to have a son named Edward, would you?" I asked. He smiled. It was warm and inviting. I could see a touch of Edward's face in Dr. Cullen's. "It just so happens that I do," he said "-Do you know him?" I nodded, politely and said "Yes, I'm his…personal tour guide…at school." I wasn't sure if Edward had told his father about our accident, so I decided not to take any risks. He smiled at me, and then said, "Okay, I'm assuming you twisted your ankle due to the way you're walking…?" I shyly nodded, and I felt the blush creep up my face as I thought of how I twisted my ankle. I prayed that he wouldn't ask how it happened.

"How'd this happen?" he asked. I sighed. "I erm…slipped in the shower…" he nodded, trying to stifle a chuckle. I appreciated that. "I'll be right back," he told me. I nodded, allowing him to go do whatever he needed to do. I sat on the bed, and looked around. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I whipped out my phone, and sent Alice a quick text.

_Hey, can you call Charlie and tell him._

_Sure_ was her response.

I put my phone back in my bag right when Dr. Cullen walked back in. A very attractive nurse followed him, pushing a cart with gauze, a thin cast, scissors, a few needles, and a bottle of pills on it. I looked out the window as he grabbed the items off the cart. "Thank you, Esme," he said as the nurse left. I looked back to see Dr. Cullen filling out a chart. He set the chart down and looked up at me. His smile was even warmer than before. I couldn't help but smile back. "Alrighty, Bella. Let's get started." I nodded, allowing him to do whatever he needed. He picked up the gauze first, and wrapped it a few times around my ankle.

Just as he began securing the cast, I heard a knock at the door. Both of our heads shot up, and I saw someone standing in the doorway.

Not just any someone.

"Edward!" Dr. Cullen said, cheerfully. I smiled politely, and turned back to my leg. Edward walked in, and looked down at my ankle. "Uh…what happened…?" he asked, his velvety voice lulling me into a yearning state. "I slipped," I mumbled. "Twisted my ankle." He nodded, accepting my answer, and looked back to his dad. "Esme said she needs you to sign something." Dr. Cullen nodded, and stood up. "I'll be right back, Bella." I sighed as he left the room.

I looked back to Edward. He was in the chair by the window, eyes closed, quietly humming. It was too quiet for me.

"Erm…You're father is a very nice man," I said, pulling a conversation starter out of my ass.

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah. Yeah, he is…" he mumbled, not opening his eyes. I tapped my fingers on the table. Edward's eyes snapped open. "Would you please stop!?" I automatically flinched backwards, and held my hands up defensively. "Sorry."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, sorry, I just had a really long night." I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Girlfriend?" Immediately I wanted to kick myself. How could I be so stupid?

He looked up at me, questioningly, before bursting out in a fit of laughter. My face turned bright red with the blush. He saw my embarrassment, and calmed down a little. I looked down at my hands, and twiddled my thumbs as he told me, "No, Kate and I broke up two weeks ago. Sorry. It's just that I like how that's your first guess." I nodded. "Are you happy you broke up?" I asked, afraid to look up from my hands. I felt his eyes on me, so I knew that I had to look up eventually. When I did, he looked directly in my eyes, and said, "Yes."

And that was a fact.

I smiled, laughing at the incongruity and pain. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I bit my lip even harder, still smiling. I sniffled.

"I wish I could say the same."

Another tear rolled down my cheek, and I couldn't continue smiling. I heaved a breath, and tried to calm myself. Again, I forged a smile, biting back the tears. I looked up to Edward, and his expression made my smile fall. He was looking at me with…pity.

I began to grow angry, and soon the tears stopped coming. I just put of a fake smile, and tried to ignore his expression.

"Okay," Dr. Cullen said, walking into the room. He sat back down on his stool, and reexamined my leg. He grabbed the cast from where he left it on the table, and began securing it to my leg, once again. Edward grabbed a paper from off the table, and wrote a quick note on it. Before he left, he handed to note to me. With that, he left. I opened up the paper, and read what he wrote in his perfect font.

_Text me sometime._

I smiled and texted back.

_I will._ And I was happy that that was the first thing I texted Edward Cullen.

We sent messages back and forth while Dr. Cullen – er, Carlisle as he told me to call him – finished up my ankle.

"Bella!" I heard relief in Charlie's voice as he walked through the door. "You're okay."

"I assure you, she'll be just fine, Chief Swan." Carlisle said.

I literally laughed out loud. Charlie looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you laughing at that?" I blushed. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't laughing at that…I was laughing at this text Edward sent me…"

Charlie pondered that. "Edward…" he mumbled to himself, "-your boy?" He asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded, stifling a laugh once again. He turned around and handed me a pair of crutches. I took them from him, and stood up.

"You'll need to come back in about two weeks, okay?" I nodded as he wrote down my name in his schedule. "12:30, okay?" I nodded, and walked out the door, Charlie trailing behind.

"Have a good day, Dr. Cullen," I said.

He laughed, knowing I called him that on purpose.

"Take care, Miss Swan."

**Another shortie, I know. I'm a very busy person, and I don't have time to write more.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Olie**


	7. PLAYLISTS

**Sorry this isn't another chapter…**

**I have decided that from now on, I am going to include a playlist for each chapter. I don't know why, I just feel like it…So there.**

**Now, I shall make up for all of the past chapters.**

**Ain't it funny how "Sometime Around Midnight" just started playing? I swear, my playlist is on shuffle!**

Chapter 1:

Walking on Air by Kerli

Half Mast by Empire of the Sun

**3****am**** by Eminem **

White as Diamonds by Alela Diane

Chapter 2:

Bitch by The Rolling Stones

Casimir Pulaski Day by Sufjan Stevens

**Clumsy by Our Lady Peace**

The Halloween Theme Song (For no apparent reason)

Chapter 3:

Headstrong by Trapt

Chapter 4:

**I love College by Asher Roth**

Chapter 5:

Lollipop by Dragon

Landslide by the Dixie Chicks

F*** You by Lily Allen

F Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse

Take a Bow by Rihanna

If I Fell by The Beatles

Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Never Again by Kelly Clarkson

Truth by Amos Lee

The Hill by Markéta Irglová

All the Way Down by Glen Hansard

When Your Minds Made Up by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova

Chapter 6:

Fantasy Man by Glen Hansard

Heretics by Andrew Bird

If you have any suggestions, please review.


	8. I WANT ICE CREAM!

**Hello, again. I am posting these chapters one after the other, and I feel very good. I hope you liked the last one that I posted (not including the playlists). If not…I'm sorry…**

**Lol.**

**Shout outs to "Theamay" even though I don't see where you get the "may" part from…and…everyone else…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. Sigh.**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Are you sure you're okay, Jasper?"

"Bella, you're not helping, whatsoever."

"I mean really…It looks like you're about to collapse…while humping Alice. Are you sure you don't want me to take your place?" He raised his eyebrows. I could tell he was pretty drunk.

"JUST SPIN!" Alice yelled, with her right hand on green, her left on red, her right foot on blue, and her left one also on green. She looked like an upside-down, half-eaten, mutant crab thing. I laughed.

"Fine. Okay…erm-" I flicked the arrow on the spinner. "-uh…right hand: blue."

Alice carefully glided her hand over to the blue spot next to her right foot. Jasper completely flipped over into a push-up position, but managed to hold up his weight. "Seriously," I said, "you guys really look like you're in pain…"

"That's the whole point of Twister, Bella!" Alice informed me. I shrugged, and took a swig of my beer. I flicked the spinner again. "Okay…left foot: red." Jasper picked up his left foot, and moved it next to him, so he was in a weird frog crouching position with one leg hanging out the back. Alice on the other hand was still in the mutant crab position. "Really, Alice?" She nodded, trying not to laugh. "Why don't I take your place?" I asked. "Because," she told me, "-you have a twisted ankle. How fair is that?"

"Whatever."

She smiled, knowing she won. I flicked the spinner again. "Left hand: blue."

Jasper, once again, easily slid his hand into position. Alice tried to copy him, but ended up completely toppling over, and landing on top of him.

"Holy motha fu-"

"SHUT YO MOUTH!" I yelled

"Bitch."

I laughed. Jasper grunted, "Alice get off of me!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh Jasper, don't pretend that you don't like it!" He laughed, trying to breathe with Alice on his stomach. Eventually they stopped laughing, and stood up. I stayed laying on the couch with my legs hanging over the edge. I kicked them back and forth, yelling "I WANT ICE CREAM!!!"

"Bella, are you high or something?"

"NO. I JUST WANT ICE CREAM."

Alice rolled her eyes, but went and got my crutches off the chair, anyways. "Well…let's go get some ice cream, I guess…" Jasper mumbled, helping me up. I grabbed the crutches from Alice, and situated them under my armpits.

Alice grabbed her purse off the table, and we walked downstairs to the ice cream parlor, three drunk college students wearing nothing but sweat pants and tank tops. I was wearing some baggy gray sweats that got tight around the ankle, and a plain white wife beater. Alice had on "Pink" by Victoria's Secret shorts, and a light grey tank top. Jasper had on his blue pajama bottoms, and a plain white t-shirt.

None of us had shoes.

Thankfully, it was only a two minute walk. Well, it was kind of a limping/hobbling/crutching thing. Or whatever you call walking with crutches…

When we walked in, there was already a lady ordering, so I just 'crutched' over to the display case thingy, and looked at all the flavors. I heard the cash register _ding_ and soon the guy's voice was asking, "Hi! How may I help you?" I looked up. The guy on the other side of the counter was looking at me with a big grin on his face. I confusedly half grinned back, and looked to Alice and Jasper. They were trying to decide if they wanted cups or cones. I looked back to the guy. His nametag read "Eric". I thought over what I wanted, n my head, before answering "Eric".

"Um…yeah, can I have one scoop of Mint Chip, and one scoop of Rocky Road in a sugar cone, please? Eric?" His smile widened at the sound of his name, and he quickly scooped my order. I pulled my cash out of my pocket, and counted the exact change, and everything. He handed me the ice cream, and as I took it, I handed him the money. He pushed my hand away, and said "on the house." I've never been attracted to an Asian before, but he was kinda cute. I flashed my "seductive" smile, and turned away, making sure to wiggle my butt extra for him. Behind me, I heard Alice and Jasper ordering.

I stood outside and waited. Soon, they came out. Alice was holding a cone, and Jasper had a cup. I ever-so-slowly stuck my tongue out of my mouth, and licked my ice cream with only the tip. Alice and I started cracking up. Jasper looked at us like we were crazy.

Alice and I widened our eyes, getting the same idea at the same time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she nodded. We clutched our ice creams for dear life.

And we ran.

Technically, Alice ran and I hobbled along after her, using only one crutch. All the way to the playground. It was still the same as we remembered it. I hopped onto the only big-kid swing, and pushed off. Alice climbed onto the little-kid swing, and did the same. The ice cream filled our zombie mouths crawling with grease and curses and tobacco flakes and cavities and boyfriend/girlfriend juice, the stain of lies. For one moment we were not failed tests and broken condoms and cheating on essays; we were crayons and lunch boxes and swinging so high our sneakers punch holes in the clouds. For one breath everything felt better. I forgot of all the troubles in my life; in the world. I took a deep breath, and everything melted away. I saw that Alice was feeling the same way. I wrapped my arms around the ropes on the swing so that I could eat my ice cream. I horded it down, not caring that it was freezing cold out. I was shivering, but the swinging kept me warm.

"IT'S COOOOLLLDD!!" Alice yelled, huddling up to Jasper. I then realized that she was wearing shorts and a tank top, and eating ice cream. And it was about 65 degrees outside. I sighed and slowed down the swing, dragging my foot on the ground. Not till I stood up, did I realize how cold it actually was. I hopped on my left leg over to where my crutch was laying on the ground, and picked it up, trying to balance. Thankfully, I didn't slip, and was able to crutch all the way home with Alice and Jasper.

When we got inside, I picked my phone off the table, and flipped it open. Alice and Jasper went somewhere to "be alone".

"I'm sorry to be such an unwanted third wheel!" I shouted at them.

"You bet your ass you're a third wheel!" Jasper yelled.

I looked down at my phone. I had two new text messages.

Both from Edward. Funny.

I read the first one.

_Hey. Sup? I'm bored…_

The second one wasn't very interesting either.

_Bella?_

I hopped over to the couch and plopped down, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I sent him a quick text back.

_Hey. Sorry. I left my phone at home._

I grabbed the remote off the table, and flipped on the TV. I turned through the channels. Nothing was on. I walked into my room, and looked for a DVD to watch. Nothing. All of the good movies were in Alice's room. I walked down the hall and tiptoed across the polished floor of the hallway; sloooooowly turned the doorknob, and opened her bedroom door a crack. A breath of heat trickled out, filled with the lust and affection of two college students who thought they knew everything they were getting themselves into.

I closed the door.

Outside, I heard my phone beep.

I ran to go see what Edward texted me. But the text message wasn't from Edward.

It was from Jacob.

I opened it up, and read what he sent, not sure if I was really ready to talk to him - in person or not. It was typical Jacob.

_Bella? Look, I'm really sorry about everything that happened, and I'm not ready to let you go. Please, can we go somewhere to talk?_

_-Jacob_

Anger washed over me as I sent him a text back.

_Seriously, Jake? It's been two weeks. We're not getting back together. I've moved on and you should too. Hah, you're not even man enough to call me._

Not five minutes later, I got another text.

_And that's how you want it?_

I knew the answer to that.

_No. But, that's how it has to be. I'm sorry Jacob. Get over yourself._

I never got a text back. And I didn't really care.

I went and sat back down on the couch. The Notebook was on, so I decided to watch that, since it's like the best movie known to mankind.

About halfway through, though, I fell asleep.

_~*~*~_

_We were driving. Up and up and up, all the way up the snowy mountain. The ice made our Jeep slip and slide up the road, but we still made it. _

_I hopped out of the car, and looked around. I love the smell of snow. Charlie, Jasper, and Alice all came out of the car, too. I looked back around, and then I realized it. _

_There was a HUGE cliff on the edge of the mountain. I took a few deep breaths, and told myself that everything was going to be fine. We were just going to go sledding, nobody was going to fall over the edge._

_I turned around, and saw Alice on a sled, riding down towards me, the snow flying behind her, melting with the air._

_I stared as she zoomed past, screaming with glee._

_When I turned around, she was gone, over the edge._

"_ALICE!" I screamed. I ran to the edge, stumbling, but finding my balance before I fell over the edge. I looked down. All I saw was darkness. "ALICE!" I yelled again. No response._

"_Alice…" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. Behind me I heard someone call my name._

"_Bella! Move!" I turned around. Alice was up on top of the mountain, sitting on the sled, waiting to take a ride down. "Alice?" I yelled up at her. _

"_Yeah! Bella, move!!!" _

_I ran out of the way just in time for her to fall over the edge again. I looked back up at the mountain, and…there she was. Up on the hill again._

_This went on for three hours._

_Finally, we packed up the jeep, and drove off. I was still confused._

_The scene changed._

_Now, I was looking in on an Indian street, merchants everywhere trying to sell their items, whatever they may be. I looked through the crowd, and saw them. Two females, one a middle-aged woman, the other a young child, both wearing red cloaks. _

_Chocolat?_

_I followed the two of them to the exact beginning of the movie Chocolat. Now I was very confused._

_But, I still watched as they continued on, walking against the wind._

_~*~*~_

"Bella?"

"Ugh…hmmm?"

"Please stop snoring."

"Okay, Alice."

_Wait._

_That's not Alice._

I opened my eyes.

There he was.

Again.

**Sorry! Sorry! Very short, I know! I don't have enough time, and I know that people will get mad if I stop posting for a while. I promise, the next chapter will be long, AND it will go into crazy situations. **

**I think.**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!!! NOW!!!**

**Lurv,**

**Olie**


	9. Go Fish

**Holy Crap! I just had a major scare. I was almost completely done with this chapter, but my keyboard was acting out, so I saved it and restarted the computer, but when I opened the saved document up…nothing was on it! I was so scared and I was like searching everywhere for it. Then I typed in a bunch of stuff into the "help" engine thing, and I found the document. Oh, thank God! I thought I was gonna have to rewrite the whole thing. **

**Ok, I realized that I forgot to post a playlist for the last chapter, but…it didn't really have one anyway…**

**Erm, shout outs to mai peepz. Yo. And, I just recently found out some cool name generator thingys. Ok.**

**Soap Opera name: Middle name + current street ~ Leslie Lodi. Lol.**

**Star Wars name: 1****st**** 3 letters of your last name + 1****st**** 2 letters of your first name + last three letters of your mom's maiden name ~ Bedolanz**

**Gangsta name: 1****st**** 3 letters of your first name + "izzle" ~ Olizzle **

**Anywhooo.**

**ENJOY!**

APOV

I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no fucking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that shit up in 2 seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, "oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you, you asshole."

But, as Jasper and I were locked in my room, Rock/Paper/Scissors was all we could play.

"Alice, why don't you have like cards or something in your room?"

"Because, Jas-per," I said with extra emphasis on the 'per' part, "-who the hell keeps cards in their rooms? If I had known that we would get locked in, I would have brought some in. It's not like I was expecting Jacob to sneak into Bella's house while we were in here. So, it's not my fault. Just deal with it. Now, back to our game."

He shrugged, and grabbed my hand again. We weren't playing ordinary Rock/Paper/Scissors. This was a special version. The two people playing put their hands together like they're about to thumb wrestle, but then with their other hands, they play rock paper scissors. Whoever wins gets to slap the other person's hand. You may be wondering, "who would want to play that?" Well, as painful as it is, it is sooo addicting.

Even if you do end up not being able to feel your hand.

asper looked around my room again. We had already tried to get through the window, but my room is four stories up, and the window can't open. It's like bullet proof glass, too. Of course, I left my phone charger out on the kitchen counter. Ugh. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_

Suddenly, he jumped up, and ran over to my desk. "Aha!" he yelled.

I walked over to where he was standing. In his hand, he held a small stack of paper, and four pens (two red, two black). I looked at him, inquisitively. He got a huge smile on his face and ran over to my bed.

"Grab some scissors," he ordered me. I huffed and grabbed the scissors off of my desk, and handed them to him. He began cutting the paper into pieces, making tons of them.

"Jesus."

He smiled, biting one side of his mouth, determinedly while he cut up the last piece of paper.

Then, he handed me a red and black pen, and took one of each for himself. I looked at him, still confused. "What am I supposed to do with these?" He grinned.

"We're gonna make our own cards!" he told me, very excited. I quirked an eyebrow, not sure what to do. Jasper looked up from his paper, and saw my face. "You do the diamonds and spades." I nodded, and began working on my cards.

"Let's…tell jokes," I suggested. "You start."

"Ok. The only thing I regret about high school is that I didn't get to do half the things I heard I did"

"Haha, um…When I was young I feared I was adopted...now I fear I wasn't..."

"Ooh, good one. Uh. Don't get high on life... cereal hurts when it gets stuck up your nose."

"Very nice. What if you're in hell and you're mad at someone, where do you tell them to go?"

"I dunno. Erm. When I'm feeling down, I like to whistle. It makes the neighbor's dog run to the end of his chain and choke himself."

"I've already heard that one."

"Oh, well la-di-da. Your turn."

"There are easier things in life than finding a good man. Nailing Jell-O to a tree, for instance."

I waited for Jasper to give me another one-liner.

"Whoever said nothing is impossible never tried to slam a revolving door," he said. I was trying to think of another one.

"Um. At all the weddings, my aunts used to come up to me poking me in the ribs saying, 'You're next!' They stopped after I started doing the same thing to them at funerals."

"Hahahaha. We had gay burglars the other night. They broke in and rearranged the furniture."

"A hippie is someone who looks like Tarzan, walks like Jane and smells like Cheetah."

"You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on."

"Constipated people don't give a crap."

"Its been a rough day. I got up this morning, put on a shirt and a button fell off. I picked up my briefcase and the handle came off. I'm afraid to go to the bathroom."

"I'm finished!" I yelled, showing him all of my half-assed, handmade cards. "Me too," he said, showing me his cards. I smiled, shuffling all of the cards together. I handed them to Jasper, who shuffled them even more. Just before he set them down, he froze.

"I'm gonna sneeze, I'm gonna sneeze, I'm gonna sneeze," he said, over and over, eyes squinting, finger under his nose.

I waited.

"_AAAAAAHHHCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOO!_" his sneeze could be heard from down the block. I didn't say anything. I could tell he was waiting for me to react. I just sat there.

"Fine. Bless me. Thank me. I'm welcome!" he said, using two different voices.

"Wow. Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really." Then, in a feminine, really high-pitched funny voice, he said "Excuse me, sir. You're in my seat." Then in his normal voice, he said, "No. When I sat here, you were not sitting here. Hi, by the way. I'm Jasper. I was in a Civil War reenactment." Then, in the female voice, "Oooh. That sounds interesting slash dangerous. Can I touch your sleeve? I wanna touch your sleeve."

I started cracking up. About two minutes later, I had calmed down a little bit.

"Hey," he said to me. I looked over to him. "Why do you keep staring at me? Huh? You wanna piece of this? Yeah? You wanna slice of this beef cake?"

That started another fit of laughter.

I was rolling all over the bed, with my head hanging off over the edge. Jasper was trying to stifle his laughter as he looked up to my ceiling. I had plastic glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over it.

He used another funny voice. "Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I will be your narrator. My name is Aurora... Borealis! There are over four... hundred stars in our galaxy, maybe more. No one knows for sure. Many have said the universe is even larger than the Indian ocean, that is why it is called Infinitum Staroctopussium. Ah yes, our glorious constellations, take a look. Over here we have... one with a guy... holding some sort of... thing. Over here, our beloved Olympic rings, all seven of them. And here, here's one with a fish. Notice straight, straight above you, the Hammer of Jeff. And over there to the south-north, you will see Monkey with Rash. The Egyptians used to set their clocks by it. Oh look, there goes an asteroid. Comet. It's what they named that cleaning solution after. I know it may stink if you leave it in the sink, but boy, oh boy, does it clean!"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't even looked to me and said in another feminine voice, "I had no idea you were so serious about bowling."

"Quite serious, quite serious. Matter of fact, LEGO wants to sponsor me this year," he said in his normal voice.

"Oh my God, that's great!

"They also want me to wear shoes made out of LEGOs, so I'm torn."

"Ser-seriously, Jazz! Stop! I can't take anymore!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Let's play cards."

I nodded, and dealt seven cards to each of us. "We're playing Go Fish," I informed him. He sighed, but picked up his cards anyway.

We played for about twenty minutes before we heard someone yell.

~*~*~

BPOV

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"

He shrugged. "The door."

I glared at him. "Where are Alice and Jasper?!"

He looked down at his hand. "Locked up in their room."

"What are you talking about? Jacob, what are you doing here? You're lucky I'm not calling the cops! ANSWER ME!"

"Well, your text said that I'm 'not man enough to come talk to you in person', so…here I am. Look, Bella, I just want to talk."

I quieted down a little. On the inside, I was fuming. He locked Alice and Jasper up, for Christ sakes! "Yeah, well, I don't Jacob. Now get the hell out of my house before I have you arrested. You chose the wrong person's house to break in to."

"Bella, please. Can I at least explain?"

_Fuck you, Jacob._ "Fine."

We sat for forty five minutes, talking about all of his problems. He kept telling me how much he wanted me back, how lonely and sad he was without me.

"Jacob, it's over. I'm sorry, but it has to be that way."

Just then, his phone rang on the coffee table. I looked down at it.

_Leah_ flashed across the screen.

I looked to jacob, snarling and huffing. I was like a wolf, ready to attack. I saw him glance down at the ringing phone and realize why I was so angry. He stood up. I followed, hands clenched at my sides, shoulders slumped, legs ready to pounce, even with my cast. He slowly and shakily walked backwards mumbling things lke "Bella..ple..Bella, pleas…don't…Bell – calm down…" I was walking toward him, more determined then ever before. Not only had he cheated on me, but he _picked her over me_. He was with that slut, "Leah". And he was trying to get back with me.

I cornered him next to the book shelf.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I jus-"

His nose made a satisfying crunch as it came in contact with my fist.

~*~*~

JPOV

We were in the middle of our game of Go Fish when we heard what I assumed to be Jacob yell, "Holy shit, I think you broke my nose!"

Alice and I jumped up, and began banging on the door.

Soon, I heard the lock click, and Bella stood outside, looking like she had just commit a horrible deadly crime. Her hair was tangled, her fists were clenched at her sides. She was smiling, but as soon as Alice hugged her, she began shaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she relaxed in Alice's grip.

I looked out into the living room. Jacob stood in the corner next to the book shelf, pinching his nose, wincing at the pain. I walked outside, and handed him a paper towel. He thanked me, and immediately left.

I walked back to Alice and Bella.

"He's gone," I told them.

Alice slightly released Bella who sniffled and pushed out of my girlfriend's grip completely. "You should go take a shower," Alice suggested. Bella agreed, and made her way silently to her room. I looked at Alice who was focused on the back of Bella's head. I hugged her closer to me, and eventually she leaned into my torso. I knew she hated to see Bella like this.

~*~

Half an hour later, I heard Bella's feet padding down the hallway, the one with the cast louder than the other. Alice turned down the TV, and we both looked to the hallway, expectantly. I waited. I was expecting to have to comfort Bella, and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But, as she stepped into the living room, the look on her face was shoking. She was smiling. She even stood taller, prouder, and she had a sense of acomplishment. I waited to see what she was going to say.

She took a deep breath. "I feel good. Let's go shopping!"

I gaped.

Alice gaped.

Then Alice jumped up off the couch, and nearly tackled Bella. "I NEVER EVER THOUGHT I WOULD HEAR THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" she yelped. I rolled my eyes. "God, Alice. Calm down!"

She glared at me.

"Fine. Let's go shopping." I said, with fake excitedness.

"Oh Jazzy! I love you!" Alice yelled. I smiled.

"_I_ love you too, Jazzy!" Bella yelled. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Craaap!" Alice screamed. Bella and I both looked at her. "Where are my keys?" she asked. I laughed, and closed my eyes. "Hmmm. Lemme see. Ay-yi-yi. The spirits are guiding my man paws. It's like, it's like that movie _Idle__Hands_ except with no nudity. Which means I must be completely unwatchable right now." I heard Bella chuckle.

"Oh, here they are!" Alice yelped, running to the door. I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Wow. Jasper, you just made a fool of yourself," Bella told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We both made our way to the door. Bella stopped right before we left.

Alice and I looked back at her.

"Wait," she said, "-I have one question. Why didn't you guys call me?"

"I left my phone charger on the counter," Alice said.

"I didn't even bring my phone," I told her.

"Oh," Bella said, nodding her head in understanding. She took another step forward, but stopped again. "Wait…what did you guys do the whole time?"

I shrugged. "Eh, we made some cards and played Go Fish…"

I saw Bella mouth 'wow' before she managed to actually walk out the door.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice sang, skipping ahead.

"Oh boy." Bella mumbled. I laughed.

"You betcha!"

**Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer. I hope. **

**Please ****REVIEW****!!!**

**Or else.**


	10. Mrs Pickles

**Hello, my little friends. I am posting, once again. I have to say something, though. I thank you for adding my story to your favorites and what not, but please, PLEASE review!!! REVIEW! **

**That is all.**

**Also, shout outs to Thea. I don't like Sam. I just thought I might point that out. And to everyone else. You know who you are.**

**I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY! (and review)**

EmPOV

"Wait a second! This is my Airwolf windbreaker! I've been looking for this for like five years now! Why did you take this? I never even saw you wear it." I looked at the jacket. It might still fit, if I _squeeeeeeezed_. Who am I kidding? I'm too huge.

"Of course I didn't wear it. I took it so you wouldn't. Don't put it on. Emmett, nobody had an Airwolf jacket except Jan-Michael Vincent!" Edward was digging through a different box, probably looking for one of his old dolls. Pssh. "Action figure" my ass.

"Yeah well, you know what…" I told him

"What?" I wasn't expecting him to actually respond, so I didn't really have a good comeback. All I could say was "……shut up!"

"Wow Emmett, that's great!" He started laughing, and opened up a new box with the knife he kept on his key ring.

"Hey!" I yelled. "-Do you want me to call your mom in here? Do you want me to? I will. I will so call her in here," I threatened, knowing that the only thing he was afraid of was his own mother. The look on his face made me spew out the lemonade I was drinking.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" I asked. I tried to recall the moment we agreed to clean out Edward's old attic, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. The sad part was that it had happened not 30 minutes before.

"Um…we were driving back down here to Jacksonville for our mom's birthdays, and my mom roped me into cleaning our old attic, at which point I came to you, and told you that you were gonna help me clean. You agreed for some reason," he explained. I remembered the moment Edward told me that I was going to help, and then sitting afterwards, wanting to punch myself for agreeing.

Oh well.

"Aha!" Edward yelled, holding up an item. It glistened in the little light coming through the window. I looked up to see what it was, but couldn't make out a shape. "What is it," I asked.

"What is it? Really, Emmett? 'What is it'?"

I nodded. "Uh…yeah…I think that's what I said…"

"Ugh." He sighed. "-look! It's my old Magic Eight ball!"

"Whoa, really?!" I ran over to where he was standing. He held the ball like a trophy of his childhood. I took it out of his hand and looked over it. "Wow. This thing is awesome! I totally remember this!" I laughed, and thought of something I could ask it.

"Oh, I know!" I shouted. Edward flinched. I took the Magic Eight ball with two hands, and looked into it.

"Does Edward like anybody?" I asked, clearly and loud enough for the little wizard living inside the ball to hear. I shook it up, and looked back into the little triangle to find out the answer. It read _Reply hazy, ask again_. "Okay…Does Edward like anybody," I asked and shook the ball again.

_It is decidedly so._

"Ooooo-ooooh," I looked to Edward. "What's _his_ name?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I didn't know I liked anybody…" he trailed off, hurrying over to one of the other boxes.

I wasn't ready to give this up.

"C'mon! I promise I won't tell," I said with my three fingers up; scout's honor.

"No," he mumbled. Ugh. He's so secretive. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way back to the box I was emptying out.

"Oh my God, an idea just popped into my head! We should totally go visit our high school!"

"I don't know," I said, not sure if I really wanted to deal with all of the teachers again. They loved Edward, but nobody even _liked_ me, besides the babes, which I guess isn't really a bad thing.

"C'mon man," he tried persuading me. "-it's a chance to go back to high school! AW! We could totally go undercover ala 21 Jump Street! Obviously, I'm Johnny Depp; sadly, you can only pass for Holly Robinson."

I wasn't really sure that he was talking to me. I just went back to organizing. "I don't think so," I said.

He pondered for about 20 minutes before coming to the conclusion that we weren't in fact going due to the fact that he……well, I'm not really sure why we weren't going, because I stopped listening.

~*~

We finally finished cleaning the attic at around 8:00 pm.

I climbed down the ladder, and looked to Edward. "Are we gonna start driving home tonight?" He thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I need to get away as soon as possible before my mom ropes us into doing anything else…"

"Are you boys leaving already?" Elizabeth, Edward's mom came out, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies. Good Lord, this woman.

Elizabeth Masen (she changed her name back when she and Dr. Cullen got divorced) was the only MILF in all of Jacksonville. Her breasts were real and quite perky, she was curvy with long, brown hair that flowed to her hips. She had legs that went on for ages, and she made the _best cookies e.v.e.r._

I realized I was drooling.

"Okie dokie then, well boys…it was great to see you! Be sure to come back soon!"

Edward looked at his mom. "Jeez. You make it sound like you don't even want us here. Fine. Bye, mom. Gosh," he harrumphed as he walked away.

"Bye, Ms. Masen," I said, walking out the door.

"It's Elizabeth, Emmett!" she yelled behind me. I closed the door and stepped out into the cold night with Edward.

~*~*~

EPOV

Well, that was certainly disgusting. So much for my late-night swim. There was a noticeably yellow tinge in the pool. I mean, it was that standard blue pool color, and everything, but I bet every kid under fifteen who'd been in there had peed. Why else would they have to put so much chlorine in the water? My eyes look like the eyes of a habitual drug user. I swear some of those kids got in the pool just to go to the bathroom. They got up, stretched, and went down to the pool to pee. Emmett didn't go swimming. He prefers "a natural body of water", which is just fish pee without the chlorine, as far as I'm concerned.

We drove about a third of the way before having to pull into a motel. Emmett and I were both tired as all hell. Not to mention the fact that Emmett wouldn't shut up about Rosalie. God. It's so annoying.

The motel was really nice. Though the indoor pool was nasty with all of it's kid pee, and whatnot, the rest of our ten hour stay was pretty fantastic! We ordered room service, and Emmett ate like everything on the tray.

Including part of the napkin.

~*~

For the rest of our drive until we stopped at another motel, Emmett and I talked about women.

"I'd never seen a girl lie about entering the Witness Protection Program," I said.

"She wasn't lying, Edward."

"Dude, I saw her at Starbucks!"

"You can't be sure of that."

"She was wearing a name tag, she had a plaque on the wall. Employee of the Month. Her hobbies were hiding, and lying about hiding. And what's all this? Are we playing 'let's contradict everything Edward says', now?"

He just nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

We drove up onto a dirt road. It looked like it went on for a few miles. "What is this?" I asked.

"It looks like it might be farmland, or a grazing plain…" Emmett said.

I looked around. There were big holes in the ground, everywhere. "Oh, look at that. It's like that movie…the- uh, the one with Sigourney Weaver."

Emmett looked at me. "Aliens?"

"No…"

"Ali_en_…"

"No!"

"Alien: Resurrection?"

"No! Emmett, the one with the holes, and Shia Labeouf"

"They had holes in Shia Labeouf?!"

"The holes were in the ground, dude, like that-" I pointed to the general area of the holes behind us. "-And John Voight was walking around all crazy."

"Oh! Anaconda!" he yelled.

"Man, never mind."

"Gorillas in the Mist? Death of the Maiden?"

"NO!"

"Half-Moon Street?"

"Just…let it go!"

We kept driving, only stopping about twice for Emmett to go pee. I have a feeling he did a little more than pee, but I wasn't gonna say anything.

~*~*~

We arrived in Forks, Washington four days later. Woohoo! Just in time for school to start!

I was listening to my iPod on the drive to school. Jizz in my Pants by the Lonely Island came on.

I sang along. It was quite sad.

_Lock eyes from across the room  
down my drink while the rhythms boom  
take your hand and skip the names  
no need here for the silly games  
make our way through the smoke and crowd  
the club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
move in close as the lasers fly  
our bodies touch and the angels cry  
leave this place go back to yours  
our lips first touch outside your doors  
a whole night what we've got in store  
whisper in my ear that you want some more  
and I_

JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
This really never happens you can take my word  
I won't apologize, that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault from the way that you dance  
and now I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut  
plus its your fault, you were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus

Now I'll go home and change

I need a few things from the grocery  
do things alone now mostly  
left me heart broken not lookin' for love  
surprised in my eyes when I looked above  
the check out counter and I saw a face  
My heart stood still so did time and space  
Never felt that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said I need a friend  
She turned to me that's when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked "Cash or Credit?"  
And I

JIZZED IN MY PANTS  
It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me  
But we're going to need a clean up on aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS  
To be fair you were flirting a lot  
plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot  
please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing, I'm gonna play by check

Last week - I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang and I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS

Speeding down the street when the red lights flash  
need to get away need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

The next day my alarm goes off and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS

When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS

I just ate a grape and I  
JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS  
JIZZED...IN...MY PANTS

Ok seriously you guys can we...ok...

I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS EVERY TIME YOU'RE NEXT TO ME  
AND WHEN WE'RE HOLDING HANDS ITS LIKE HAVING SEX TO ME  
YOU SAY IM PREMATURE I JUST CALL IT ECSTASY  
I WEAR A RUBBER AT ALL TIMES ITS A NECESSITY

Cuz I  
JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants, yes I jizz in my pants)  
yes I JIZZ...IN...MY PANTS

By the time the song was over, I was pulling into a parking space.

~*~*~

BPOV

"Hey, Bella."

"Oh, hey, Edward!" I said, a little too over excitedly.

He smiled and took his seat next to me. I smelled his shampoo or cologne or whatever it was. It was fucking _amaaazing_!

Soon the lectures started. I was already tired from all of the random partying Alice, Jasper and I did.

About halfway through the period, I felt a piece of paper slide under my arm. I looked to the professor to make sure he wasn't looking, and quickly opened up the paper. N his perfect handwriting, Edward wrote a note.

_God, this is so boring. _

I wrote back.

**I know, seriously.**

_How was your vacation?_

**Meh. Pretty good. My friends and I did a lot of random partying…what about you?**

_Uh, I had a pretty boring vacation too. My best friend and I drove down to Jacksonville for our moms' birthdays. They made us clean out the attic…_

**Haha, sucker! Aww, I'm sorry. Why didn't you guys fly? You drove all the way to Jacksonville?!**

_Yup. It was not fun._

**I can imagine!**

_Haha…_

The notes went back and forth in all of our classes.

I was really starting to like Edward.

~*~

"Bella, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, Alice…Erm…where are you?'

"I'm in my room! Come here, I have a present for you!"

I made my way down the hall to Alice's room. I peered inside. She was lying on the bed with her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes-"

"I know, I know, and put your hands out." This wasn't the first time I had been given a surprise from Alice. I closed my eyes, and held my hands out as far as they would go.

Something warm, heavy, and furry plopped into my hands.

I heard a meow.

I opened my eyes.

A cat.

"Alice, what the hell?" I said, a little too loud.

She giggled. "I'm working on something top secret."

"So now I have a cat?"

"An orange tabby. Last year you made her a tiny Santa hat, it was adorable."

"Fantastic, now I can't even have an imaginary boy cat."

She laughed. "Bella, a boy cat wouldn't serve my purposes nearly as well. The next time I need you, Pickles is having kittens."

"Pickles?"

"_Mrs._ Pickles is her full name. Though I'm not actually sure cats can marry outside of Boston."

"Yeah? Well, in a related issue, I'm blocking your number from all of my phones."

"That's fine!" she said in a sing-song voice. As she skipped away, I looked at Mrs. Pickles.

"Meow."

She cocked her head to the side. I sighed.

"Whelp…let's go, Mrs. Pickles…"

**Okay, I know this is another short chapter, but I have to go somewhere, so I am unable to make it longer. I hope you liked it anyway. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**Love, Olie**


	11. Super Smeller!

**Let's see…where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Alright…here is another chapter…hope you like it. Review when you're done! Thank you for all the great reviews I got on the last chapters! Please continue R&R-ing! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thea, April, everyone else…y'all know by now.**

**Getch'yer ass up and READ!**

**ENJOY!**

RPOV

"Why don't you ever take me to nice places like that?" I asked Emmett as he munched on the popcorn between us.

"Why do you care?" he asked, popcorn spewing out with each of the syllables, butter and salt drenching his question with venom.

"Emmett McCarty," I hissed at him, not turning my head away from the TV. We were watching some really cheesy movie about this couple that explores the world and visits all of the best hotels and restaurants and stuff. It was kinda making me angry that Emmett and I never did anything like that.

"Rosalie Hale," he annunciated, not taking his eyes off the TV either. I sighed and looked to him. "_Emmeettt" _I whined, giving him my puppy dog eyes. He glared at me, but kissed my lips and made a promise that "We'll go out to dinner tonight. God damn those eyes," he shook his head as he turned back to the TV. I smiled, proud that I won, and then decided that I needed to go pick out what I was going to wear. I stood up, and brushed the popcorn cornels off of my pants.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter.

"I need to pick out my outfit. Pick me up at…oh, say 6:30?" I walked out the door, not waiting for his response.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs going through everything in my closet in my mind. As I stepped outside, I didn't see anybody. There weren't any people picking up their dog's crap, or any hobos for that matter. Don't ask me why I immediately thought of hobos when I thought dog crap.

Anyway, there weren't any people anywhere down the block.

I walked slowly to my car looking around for any sign of human being. I didn't think that the world would be in a post-apocalyptic state when I walked out of Emmett's house, but I swear, there wasn't even a leaf floating around.

I climbed into my car, still not taking my eyes off my surroundings. I sat down with my back facing the passenger seat. When I closed the door, I made sure to lock it, and I drove about 60 mph all the way home.

When I got to my apartment, I saw literally 65 cars parked down the span of a few blocks. I gaped. There were cars of every kind; old, new, fancy, beat-up, every color, shape, and size.

That's when I remembered. Forks was having it's annual Winter festival thingy that it has every year. It's a big like…street faire thing that everyone in town goes to. Apparently it was on my street, because there was absolutely nowhere to park.

I drove around the block five times before I saw someone pulling out of their space. I quickly pulled up and waited for them to leave. Just as they pulled out, another car came up. I glared at them and, faster than the speed of light, pulled into the space.

The girl in the other car slammed on her brakes, and glared at me. I sweetly smiled back. She flipped me off. I laughed. She made an odd pouty face, and drove off. I didn't feel bad. The girl was gorgeous, _and_ she had a brand new yellow Porsche. I'm sure she could get in anywhere she wanted.

I got out of my car, and made my way into my apartment.

The TV was on. I walked over, and turned it off

_Why was the TV on?_

Oh well.

I made my way into my room, and found a piece of paper on my bed. I unfolded it and read the note.

_I had to do it._

"What?" I asked myself. How did this get here? When? Should I call the police? Who wrote this? What does it mean? What am I supposed to do? Who had to do what? What's going on?

A million questions filled up my head. I flipped the paper over.

Nothing.

I crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash can. The clock on my bedside table read 5:15.

I had to hurry.

~*~*~

BPOV

I read the poem aloud.

"Wish

you could turn off

the questions, turn

off the voices,

turn off all sound.

Yearn

to close out

the ugliness, close

out the filthiness,

close out all light.

Long

to cast away

yesterday, cast

away memory,

cast away all jeopardy.

Pray

you could somehow stop

the uncertainty, somehow

stop the loathing,

somehow stop the pain.

Act

on your own impulse,

swallow the bottle,

cut a little deeper,

put the gun to your chest."

**-(A/N) Taken from **_**Impulse**_

Mrs. Pickles _meowed_ on my lap. I pet her gently, slowly, running my hand through her red-orange fur. She looked up at me, her green eyes piercing mine just like Edward's. I found recently that I am unable to take my mind off of Edward for more than five minutes. I sighed and used my book of poetry to take my mind off of him. I read the next one aloud also.

"**Girl:** _Do I ever cross your mind?  
_**Boy:**_ No_

**Girl:** _Do you like me?  
_**Boy:** _No_

**Girl:** _Do you want me?  
_**Boy: **_NO_

**Girl:** _Would you cry if I left?_  
**Boy: **_No_

**Girl:** _Would you live for me?  
_**Boy: **_No_

**Girl:** _Would you do anything for me?  
_**Boy:** _No_

**Girl:** _Choose-me or your life  
_**Boy:** _My life_

**The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...**

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."

I looked at Mrs. Pickles. She looked back at me. Then she meowed.

"That's a really cute poem," I told her. Unfortunately, this made me think back to Edward. I wish he would same something like that to me. I kept reading.

"Some examples of why the human race has probably evolved as far as possible. These are actual instruction labels on consumer goods...

On Sears hairdryer:  
Do not use while sleeping.  
(Gee, that's the only time I have to work on my hair!)

On a bag of Fritos:  
You could be a winner! No purchase necessary. Details inside.  
(The shoplifter special!)

On a bar of Dial soap:  
Directions: Use like regular soap.  
(And that would be how?)

On some Swann frozen dinners:  
Serving suggestion: Defrost.  
(But it's 'just' a suggestion!)

On Tesco's Tiramisu dessert: (printed on bottom of the box)  
Do not turn upside down.  
(Too late! You lose!)

On Marks & Spencer Bread Pudding:  
Product will be hot after heating.  
(Are you sure? Let's experiment.)

On packaging for a Rowenta iron:  
Do not iron clothes on body.  
(But wouldn't that save more time? Whose body?)

On Boot's Children's cough medicine:  
Do not drive car or operate machinery.  
(We could do a lot to reduce the construction accidents, if we just kept those 5 year olds off those fork lifts after using this product.)

On Nytol sleep aid:  
Warning: may cause drowsiness.  
(One would hope!)

On a Korean kitchen knife:  
Warning: keep out of children.  
(hmm..something must have gotten lost in the translation...)

On a string of Christmas lights:  
For indoor or outdoor use only.  
(As opposed to use in outer space.)

On a food processor:  
Not to be used for the other use.  
(Now I'm curious.)

On Sainsbury's peanuts:  
Warning: contains nuts.  
(But no peas?)

On an Amerian Airlines packet of nuts:  
Instructions: open packet, eat nuts.  
(Somebody got paid big bucks to write this one...)

On a Swedish chainsaw:  
Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands.  
(Raise your hand if you've tried this.)

On a child's Superman costume:  
Wearing of this garment does not enable you to fly.  
(Oh go ahead! That's right, destroy a universal childhood belief.)"

Mrs. Pickles _meowed_ at that one. I stroked her again. "That one is funny," I said. Then I stopped myself.

"I'm talking to a cat."

"You're talking to yourself right now," Alice's voice surprised me. She came into my room holding a box.

"Alice, you didn't get me another cat, did you?"

She laughed. "No, no, nothing like that. But it is a surprise. You know the routine."

I closed my eyes and held out my hands.

Something round and very light plopped into them. "What is it?" I asked Alice.

"You can't smell it?"

I shook my head, no.

"That's because you don't have a Super Smeller!"

"Okay, you have got to stop calling your nose the Super Smeller. If you want to name a body part man, name your butt. Call it the Tight-Bouncer or the Hexagon."

"That's stupid, Bella. Just open your eyes!"

I did.

"A cat toy? Really, Alice?"

"YES!"

"Ugh. C'mon, let's go to the pet store. I need to buy some cat food for her anyway."

Mrs. Pickles jumped up and started clawing on the door. She obviously heard me. I picked her up, and opened the door with Alice trailing behind the whole way.

I sat Mrs. Pickles down in the seat next to me. Alice stared at her for a while before climbing into the back seat.

"What? Is the cat your new partner now?" Alice mumbled, arms crossed, feet up on the console between the seats, glaring out the window. She looked just like a moody teenager.

"The partner is not my new partner, Alice; don't be ridiculous."

"Then tell me again why the cat gets to ride shotgun?" she harrumphed.

"Let me tell you something. This cat here is a gift, a…a conduit for us to save lives. And she has more integrity in her furry little hand-"

"Paw."

"Paw. Than most people have in their whole appendages... Appendages?"

"What?"

"All of. Than most people have in all of their appendages... combined."

~*~*~

EPOV

"Dude, Rose is expecting me to take her out somewhere fancy! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Sorry, can't help you there, Emmett," I shrugged and continued playing my video game. Emmett huffed and stormed away.

Five minutes later, I heard him shout "Edward! How do you use this computer?"

I jumped up and ran to my room. I did not want Emmett touching any of my stuff.

Ever.

I ran into my room to find Emmett pushing all of the keys on the keyboard at once.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Here, I'll…I'll just help you find a place."

"Thanks man!" I sighed.

"Okay." I typed in _strip clubs in Forks, Washington._

I clicked on the first place that I saw.

"Oh, Emmett, what about this place?"

"What's it called?" he asked.

"Um…" I didn't mention the _naughty_ part of the title, and just said "Nightlife."

"Huh. Nightlife. That sounds pretty fancy…"

"I think so," I said. "-Oh, and look! They have a live show!"

"WOO! Edward shoots and scores with an assist from Google!"

**Shorty. It's a filler. The next one will be long. I promise. **

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Olie :]**


	12. notice

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy! Okay, I'm super super super super sorry that this isn't another chapter, but I want this one to be long and really good, and I'm going away to camp tomorrow, so I will not be posting for a little while. Sorry. I promise that when I get back I will post as soon as possible. As of now, please be patient and…maybe you should read my other story, Sweet Temptation. Just saying…

Thanks!

Love, Olie


	13. We Waited for Two Minutes

**Hello, again. That's right, I'm back, and I'm here to give you another chapter. I hope you still like the story, and…well…I guess I'll get on with typing…**

**Shout outs to everyone I know…**

**I don't own Twilight. That's the horrible truth and you and I both have to face…**

**As I write this, it is the Fourth of July, and I am sitting in a car on my way back from San Diego which means that I'll be working for two hours without my cord. I am praying that my laptop doesn't die.**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

_He turned around, a scrawny boy the age of eight. His poorly styled bowl-cut hair and oversized shorts made him look even smaller than I remembered. I looked down at his feet. Size 12 ½ Sketchers, I thought. I looked him over. His arms were a lot stronger than they looked, and though he was the smallest boy in our class, he never willingly turned down an arm wrestling tournament. I remembered the times when we were naïve, always gullible. We were willing to believe that we were cooler than we looked. The truth was that with our hot pink and turquoise legging-pants that didn't quite fully cover our ankles, and our overly-printed, frilly shirts, we were the biggest nerds ever. Gotta love the ways of the nineties._

"_C'mon, Mike," I said in my hushed "foreign" accent. I had once heard my mother talking to her friend about all of the hottest new things that season. Number one on her list was subtle accents. 'Oh, you know who has the best accent? Johnny Depp,' she had said._

_That was my inspiration. _

"_I already gave you one, Bella!" he said. Behind him, everyone from our third grade class was at their respectable tables enjoying the chocolates that Mike had passed out. I hadn't eaten mine, I simply put it in my backpack – save it for later. _

"_Please Mike? I'll give you a hug," I bribed, knowing that he couldn't resist. I didn't even want the chocolate, I wanted to give it to my mom when she came to pick me up in – I looked up at the clock – five minutes. I put on my best puppy-dog pleading face._

_Mike gave in, and handed me another chocolate. I squealed with delight and hugged him. That was a time when I was no longer afraid of getting cOoTiEs, but boys were of no interest to me. Just then, the bell rang. I jumped up and ran out the door with all of the other screaming kids trailing behind._

_I ran outside, and everything was different._

_Quiet._

_I walked around. _

_Nothing._

_In the distance, I could hear the subtle sound of laughter. A family. It all sounded familiar, but I had no idea why. I walked towards it. With each slight step I took, the laughter grew louder._

_That's not the only change I noticed, though. With each step, I became older. I was in my 3__rd__ grade body no longer. As my feet stepped on the crunching gravel, I grew a year. !3, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18,19…I saw my life before me. _

_Soon, I was out of my body. I was watching myself walk towards the laughter from an aerial view. It looked like a scene from the ending of a movie, a young girl walking home, to a place where she belongs and is loved. _

_I walked down the path, growing older and older and older. Soon it became hard to recognize myself. _

_It was around when I started looking like my grandma that I saw where the laughter was coming from. I looked at the scene in front of me, and immediately recognized it._

"_Bella!" my mom yelled._

_I smiled and waved at her, not knowing how she could have possibly recognized me._

_But she didn't return the wave. She ran the other direction, laughing and yelling "I found you! Get back here, you little…"_

"_Mommy! Mommy! I found Daddy!" I heard a little voice scream. Soon, a child, no older than 4 ran and jumped into her arms. She had long, wavy, brown hair, and big, chocolate brown M&M eyes. It didn't take me too long to realize that this girl was me. _

_I then put the pieces together, and figured out what this was. _

_It was the first day my parents fought in front of me._

_Soon, Charlie came over, and hugged my mom and I. I giggled and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. We all laughed again, one happy family. _

_The scene altered completely._

_We were inside of the hotel room we were staying at. _

"_THEN WHY DON"T YOU GO?!" Dad was fuming, yelling at mom. She did not cower. She stood her ground. She would not be defeated. She was strong. She was iron boned. She could never lose a fight. _

_In my eyes, she was a superhero._

"_Fine, Charlie, I will go. Goodbye." She grabbed my arm, and dragged me behind her as she powerfully stormed out of the room. The last thing I saw when I looked into that hotel room was Charlie's face. _

_That horrible memory always stuck with me._

_I turned around and asked "Mommy, where are we going?"_

_She stopped. At the time, I figured she needed to take a breath or something, but now, older, looking at it, I realized that she, herself didn't know where we were going. _

_She sighed, and turned to look at me. She plastered a fake smile on her face, but being as young as I was, I believed it. _

"_Bella, sweety, you, me, and Daddy are gonna play a HUGE game of Hide n' Seek, okay?" she told me. I got very excited, and did everything she told me to. We ran into the hotel room across from ours. It was an exact replica of our hotel room, only backwards. "Follow me," she said. I did. We ran into the closet, and sat there. _

_For hours._

"_Wow, Mommy, this is a great hiding spot! Daddy still hasn't found us," I told her. She slightly smiled, and nodded. _

"_I'll be right back," she told me._

_She ran out of the closet, and grabbed a pen from her purse. She ran back into the closet, and scribbled two words on the wall._

**Renee**

**Bella**

"_Why'd you write our names?" I asked. _

_She smiled. "Because even if we never come back to this hotel in our lives, we'll always be here."_

_I liked that._

_Suddenly, she looked at me, and said "Bella!" _

"_What?" I asked. But she didn't answer me, she just repeated it._

"_Bella!"_

"_WHAT?" I asked again. I was getting a little worried._

"_B-e-l-l-a! Bell_-_a! BELLA! Bel-la! Bella-liscious! BEL-LA! Bells!" she said my name over and over each time with a different infliction. _

"_Bel-"_

~*~*~

I woke up.

"-la!!!" Alice shouted. "BELLA! Bella! Belelelela!"

"Alice, what the hell?!"

"Oh, you're awake," she sang.

I groaned and looked at the clock. 9:30.

"What do you want Alice?" I mumbled, shoving my face into my pillow.

"FINE, BITCH!"

"Jeez, Alice, chill. What's wrong?"

She giggled. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"…okay…"

She skipped out of my room, singing a horrible version of Walking on Air by Kerli.

I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place  
Little creepy town in a little creepy world  
Little creepy girl with her little creepy face  
Saying funny things that you have never heard

Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts"

I decided that I should go visit Charlie because I hadn't seen him in a little while. I jumped out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. As I turned on the shower, I looked around for a towel. I didn't have one in my bathroom, so I went to go ask Alice if I could borrow one of hers. I stepped into the hallway, and the floor creaked with my weight. Outside, birds chirped with the sound of the coming spring. I knew that somewhere bears were coming out of hibernation, stretching their giant limbs, going to find some fish or something to eat. It then hit me how corny and sappy I was being.

"Christ, Bella, get a hold of yourself!" I whispered.

I walked down the hall to Alice's room. _Knock first_, I reminded myself. For Alice, it's fine to just barge into peoples rooms, but when someone does that to her, she completely flips out.

I knocked three times, but I got no response. "Alice?" I called. No response. "Alice?" I called again, opening her door.

From inside the bathroom, I heard disgusting vomiting noises.

"ALICE?!" I yelled, running to the bathroom. There, sitting on the floor with her head half way in the toilet, was Alice.

"Oh my God, Alice! Are you okay?!" I knelt down by her side, and rubbed her back gently.

She spit over and over, getting all of the residue out of her mouth. "Ugh." Spit. "I'm fine." Spit. "It's okay." Spit.

"Alice, you're not okay! You just threw up!"

She lifted her head out of the toilet, and wiped her mouth with the washcloth I handed her. "It was probably that damn rancid chicken," she said. I looked at her confused. What chicken? She sighed, and stood up. She quickly pulled the lid of the toilet down and flushed, went to wash her mouth out and brush her teeth.

"Hey, do you want to come with me? I gotta run some errands…" I offered, not sure that I really wanted to leave Alice home alone. She spit the toothpaste out of her mouth. "Sure." That was a relief.

"Cool. I'm gonna take a shower. Uh…" I had to remember why I came in here in the first place. "-Oh yeah! Can I borrow a towel?" She pointed to the rack behind her. I grabbed a towel, thanked her, and left to go take a shower.

~*~*~

"Okay, first we have to go to the grocery store," I told Alice who was sitting in the passenger seat of my car. She nodded, and turned on the radio. _Take on Me_ by Aha came on. We started singing along. When it came to the high part, though, both of us stopped and looked at each other. We started cracking up. "There's no way a grown man can sing that high," Alice said between laughter.

We pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed. That's what she said.

I walked into the grocery store, and immediately wished that I had worn a jacket. It was freezing cold in there. I went over my list in my head, and went to the aisles with all of the things I needed.

_-Wheat Thins_

_-O.J._

_-String Cheese_

_-Eggs_

_-Milk_

_-Soda?_

_-Chips of some sort_

_-Toilet paper_

_-Paper Towels_

_-Dish Soap_

_-Laundry Detergent_

_-Cake mix_

_-Whipped cream_

My total was $61.72, but with all of my coupons and stuff, I managed to bring it down to $51.89.

"Okay, next I need to go check in with Charlie at the Police department."

Alice agreed to come with me. I hopped into the car with her already in the passenger seat. "You're not being very talkative today," I told her. She shrugged. "I don't feel like it. I mea- OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT DOG!" she yelled. Her entire face lit up.

"It's just a bloodhound," I told her.

"IT'S SO BIG!" she screamed. She now had half her body –from the top of her head down to her waist – out the window.

"Alice get back in the car," I yelled and pulled her down by her belt loop. She came flying through the window and landed on her chair with a huge _thump_. She went into a fit of giggles.

She looked at me, and her face changed. She got all mad. "What?" I asked.

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy…" she said, twitching her left eye a little bit. It looked like something from a cartoon. "Y-y-you don't think I'm crazy, right?" she asked, jittering around. She kept fiddling with the glove compartment, trying to open it. Eventually, when she couldn't get it open, she had a complete meltdown.

"I JUUUST WANAFOEPRJWJWRPOOPQKWEPAMFGRWORGJHPIT!" she whined. I couldn't understand a single word she was saying. "Here," I said, handing her a tissue. She sniffled. "Thanks."

By the time we got to the police station, Alice had completely calmed down, and gone back to barely talking. I always kept an eye on her, not wanting her to flip out again.

I pulled into a parking space and got out of the car. Alice followed.

"Hey Dad," I said as I walked in.

Charlie's head shot up. "Oh! Hey Bells!" he said. "Hey Alice," he barely acknowledged her. She smiled politely. "So, what brings you two here?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him. "We just wanted to visit.

He nodded, and went back to doing whatever he was doing. I looked around. There was a box that said "donations" on it. I laughed. "So, Charlie? You're collecting money for the Policeman's ball?" I joked.

"We don't have balls," he informed me.

I couldn't stifle my laughter. "I honestly have nothing to say to that."

"So…what cases are you working on?" I asked. Small talk.

"Well, let's see. We had one guy…he was drunk and pretended that we had him confused with someone else. He said his name was - get this - Martin Brody."

"Martin Brody?" I couldn't remember where I'd heard that name. "Wait…Roy Scheider's character from Jaws?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"…I've seen Jaws. What else?" I asked.

"Eh," he said. "The crime level has been pretty down lately."

I sighed. "Well," I said. "Do you think you could help me with my neighbor?" I asked.

"What's the problem" Charlie asked, in full-cop-mode.

"He's a drummer, and HE WON'T STOP PLAYING!" Alice nodded in agreement.

Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure we can take care of that easily," he said.

"No, Dad. You don't know what we're up against. I've tried everything. The 'I'm a traveling doula' bit, the 'dingo ate my baby' routine, the 'hiding Alice in a sack' trick - which never fails!"

He laughed even harder this time. "Okay, how long has he lived there?" he asked.

"Two months," I said at the exact same time that Alice said "Two weeks." I looked at her, questioning why she had said two weeks. I knew for a fact that the drummer had lived there much longer than that.

Alice looked frozen when she said "Bella, what day is it?" Her eyes were glazed over, and she was looking at the wall above my head.

"Um…Thursday…?"

"No, she said. "What is the date?"

"Um…March 3rd?"

I saw shock and realization cross over her face.

"Crap," she whispered. "Bella," she said louder. "-We need to leave." Her eyes met mine. "NOW."

I looked, confused, between Alice and Charlie. He was doing the same between me and Alice. "Bella," she said more insistently. "NOW!"

I had to admit that I was a little bit afraid. "Um…okay...Bye Charlie…" He waved bye as Alice and I stepped out into the hot afternoon.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked her. We were sitting in the car, not driving anywhere. I looked at Alice expectantly. She was staring out the windshield, locking and unlocking her jaw over and over. When she finally turned to me, her face was blank.

She licked her lips, and whispered. "I'm late."

"Ooo-oooh!" I said, overdramatically. "So what?"

"No," she said, turning back to stare out the windshield. "My period. I'm late."

It took me a while to process what that meant.

"SHIT!" I yelled. "Do you think you're…?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"C'mon," I said turning the car to drive. "Let's go to the store, we'll get a test." I drove down to the convenience store, ran in, grabbed the best pregnancy test, bought it, and ran back out in under 6 minutes.

We got home, and Alice ran to the bathroom.

She peed on the stick. We waited for two minutes. We waited for two minutes to find out her fate. We waited for two minutes to find out what would happen. We waited for two minutes to see if she was pregnant. We waited for two minutes to see if Alice would become a mom; if Jasper would become a dad.

We waited for two minutes for a tiny pink plus sign.

Shit.

**Mwahahahahahahaha.**

**This is a very…interesting chapter…I hop you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, Olie**


	14. PLEASE READ

_**PLEASE READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

**I have decided that I am going to have a contest! I want everyone that reads this story and my other story, Sweet Temptation, to write a plot for another chapter to either of those stories, a one-shot, or an entirely new story. I will have a few people vote on which idea is the best, and then we'll announce the winner. I hope you all participate, and if you do, and you happen to win, know that I'll mention you non-stop, for inspiring the story or chapter or whatever it is. I am also considering a prize for whomever wins, so you should really consider entering the contest. **

**HOW TO ENTER:**

**In an email or a private message here on fanfiction, write the following.**

**-Name. (Important!) Your real name **_**and**_** your fanfiction username.**

**-Whether you are writing for a chapter of Sweet Temptation or Sometime Around Midnight, a one-shot, or a new story. **

**-The plot or idea. It can be as big or as small as you like, but IT HAS TO MAKE SENSE!**

**FOR STUPID REASONS, I CAN'T POST MY EMAIL AS A WHOLE ITEM, SO HERE ARE THE SEPERATE WORDS: RolliePollieOlie gmail . com REMEBER IT'S ALL ONE WORD!**

**Also:**

**Make sure that your idea is something you really want to see as a full, finished product. Don't just pull crap out of your ass, because chances are that your thing won't get picked. **

**BE CREATIVE! Don't write down the first thing that pops into your mind. **

**Invite other people to enter the contest as well. This is not a Sweet Temptation or Sometime Around Midnight exclusive thing. **

_**ALL STORY IDEAS ARE DUE BY AUGUST 15, 2009!!! **_

**I WILL GET THE STORY DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE PARTICIPATE, ESPECIALLY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR IDEA AS A FINISHED PRODUCT!**

**Thanks so much for all of your support!**

**Love, Olie xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
